Guilty of my ignorance
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Yaya's parents passed away during the final year of her elementary school. Her friends have been too busy to visit to know of this as well. But when Yaya graduated to their middle school Kukya Amuto NagiRima. COMPLETED.
1. Reunion

And here's the newly fic, Giving up the better for the best! The characterization I come up with for Yaya is that she would hold some maturity while keeping her childish-ness at the same time. After all, her childish-ness is probably the thing we like her for, ne? I hope you will comment on that as well. Anyway, enough chattering from the author, please enjoy!

(OMG, literally 3000words!)

**I do not own Shugo chara.**

* * *

_The ambulance sirens were as loud as her heart right at the moment. How? How did it come to this? Her invincible and cheerful parents has just been…defeated by a car. Yaya always thought it would take way more than that to bring her parents down. This can't be happening! What if the days that she spent with her parents come to a stop! What if it will never happen again? What if she will never ever see her parents again?_

_That only fueled her to cry even more._

_"Yaya-chan, it'll be fine dechu." Pepe comforted._

_But it's no use. The only one who can convince her is the doctor. Other than that, she won't believe anyone who tells her that it's fine. She didn't want to get her hopes high and gets crushed again._

_"Yaya-san!" Kairi's voice became louder as he came into view. They have been best friends ever since that contest._

_Yaya lifted her head up, "Kairi…" It's the first time she used his name instead of the nickname._

_"You were crying terribly when we were on the phone. Only then I realized you are at the hospital when Pepe came to us." Kairi put a hand on her shoulder and sat beside her. "What happened?" He asked softly._

_"M-Mama and Papa –sniff- th-they g-got hit by a c-car!"_

_"Don't worry." Kairi tried to console. Deep down he knew that there is a high chance they won't survive, but that isn't what Yaya should hear now._

_"Yaya don't know! Yaya wants to hear from the doctor!"_

_Kairi was never good at dealing with a crying girl but he could try, for his best friend. "Let's talk to the doctor right after he comes out then. In the meantime, please try to calm down."_

_"B-But…"_

_Yaya was cut off by the sound of the door opening. The two immediately rushed to the doctor. What Yaya saw was what Yaya didn't hope to see. There is a solemn look on his face, a look that could only mean…_

_"I'm sorry, Yuiki-san, we've tried our best…"_

_The last thing Yaya saw was Kairi and the two charas shouting her name before it went dark._

Yaya shot out of the bed and gasped. Another dream, it has become frequent lately. Yaya groaned when the sunlight hit her face, it has been so long, a year at least. Every time she had that dream, she would always look around the house to check, hoping that it's only a dream.

That's how it has been before at least, now Yaya already knows that no matter how much you wish, a life that has been lost can never return. That's what Kairi had said because if it were Yaya, she would never have come to that conclusion alone.

After that, Yaya has been living with Tsubasa alone since her relatives refused to adopt her as they had enough troubles of their own. Luckily, Kairi's mother is willing to come over to help to take care of Tsubasa while she is at school and Kairi would stay over occasionally.

"Yaya-chan, you're awake!" Pepe squealed, popping out of her egg, "Are you excited? Today will be your first day in middle school!"

"AH! Yaya forgot!" Yaya screamed as she started to run around the room, hoping to find her uniform. "Where is it? Where is it?"

"You hung it here, dechu." Pepe pointed at the scruffy uniform hanging by the chair. Having relied on her parents, Yaya always have trouble with household chores. Ironing is worse; she had accidentally scalded her hand, which is wrapped in bandages thanks to Hikaru's blunt advice.

"Oh yeah." Yaya laughed nervously and proceed to prepare for school.

Pepe floated over to her, "It has been a long time since we have seen the former guardians, dechu."

"Uh huh, thinking of meeting them now makes Yaya kind of nervous." Yaya bit her lip, middle school work has been piling up because of the recent additions to their studies so the former guardians never had time to make stops at elementary school. "Ah! Where did Yaya's bag go?"

"Here, dechu." Pepe said helpfully, landing on her bag, which is on the floor beside her bed.

"Thanks, Kai-kun would rant at Yaya again if Yaya is late at the first day of middle school." Yaya remarked.

* * *

Yaya ran all her might to the school entrance. She had forgotten her form so she had to run back to the house while she is walking halfway to the school. Finally she saw Kairi waiting impatiently as always at the entrance. Yaya braked beside him and tries to catch her breath, her hair in disarray. She had decided not to tie her hair in pigtails after she graduated from elementary school long ago.

"10 minutes and 32 seconds late." Kairi remarked.

Yaya puffed out her cheeks, "Why did you count the seconds too?" Yaya whined.

"Do you want the milliseconds as well?" Kairi inquired, pushing up his glasses.

"No thank you!" Yaya quickly replied, in fear of the oncoming lecture about punctuality. If he weren't her best friend, she would've stomped on his legs and ran off but alas, she needed him to guide her too.

"You should go easy on her, dechu." Pepe said, a little bit giddy.

"You know how Kairi is." Musashi said calmly.

Yaya groaned, "Yaya don't wanna be a middle school-er! Yaya wants to go home!" Yaya huffed and attempted to walk back.

"Sorry but it is for the sake of your future." Kairi said, catching Yaya's arm and dragged her to the hall despite her constant warning. "You have to make sure that you go to high school in order to get a better chance for you to get a better job. You have to be independent since the accident."

Yaya retreated to a corner, burying her head in her knees. Pepe started to panic. Musashi sighed. Kairi blinked.

Kairi panicked after realizing what he had just said, "S-Sorry Yaya-san! I-I didn't mean that! Please don't pay any attention to that comment!"

"You're still calling Yaya 'Yaya-san' after all this time?" Yaya puffed out her cheeks, suddenly standing up.

"Eh?" Kairi sweat dropped. _She must be trying to forget about it and I just have to spout out that taboo word just now! Best to do is to act normal!_ "Well, you are a female after all and you do deserve respect." Kairi replied calmly.

"Thanks but Yaya would rather you treat Yaya like a real best friend and call her 'Yaa-chan'." Yaya insisted.

"T-That's going too far!"

After moments of debating about name-calling, they have finally reached the hall and sat on their respective seats. They are in the same class after all; the school system made is so that students from the same school can be in the same class. Kairi wouldn't admit it but he was glad for this arrangement for he can keep a better eye on Yaya. Hikaru and Rikka has been harping him for that.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. Yaya hates speeches." Yaya whispered.

"We have no choice but to endure this unfortunately." Kairi said back, softly.

"Where is Pepe-tan anyway?"

"I think she went to search for the former guardians' charas with Musashi. Don't worry, Musashi will take care of her." Kairi reassured, knowing how Yaya became protective of Pepe after her parent's death.

Yaya nodded and frowned at the long, boring speeches. What a way to start your first middle school year and she is already bored!

* * *

After finally being dismissed from the hall, Kairi and Yaya decided to find the former guardians. Their charas have already forgotten about their partners, leaving them to wander around aimlessly. But luckily Kairi got a map so they would at least know where they are. Suddenly…

"KAIRI! YAYA! Over here!" Kuukai shouted.

They turned to the source of the voice to see Kuukai shouted enthusiastically while Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko and Rima covered their eyes, looking around for any unwanted attention. They also look like they don't want to be there beside the enthusiastic soccer player right now.

"Can we pretend not to know him?" Kairi asked.

"Okay, let's look away…to tease him." Yaya added mischievously and looked away with Kairi, pretending not to know Kuukai.

"OI!" Kuukai's indignant voice shouted.

"Looks like even they didn't want to know you." Rima said with no mercy as usual.

Amu laughed nervously, "It's…not that bad." She gulped when Nagihiko, Tadase and Rima stared at her. "Okay, it is. So please lower your voice, Kuukai." Amu sighed and jogged over to Kairi and Yaya. "Hi." She greeted.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya smiled and hugged Amu.

"Greetings, joker." Kairi greeted.

"I'm not a joker anymore." Amu smiled and led them over to the group.

Yaya grinned mischievously and looked at Kuukai, "Is he a friend of yours?" She asked Amu, who sweat dropped.

"Yaya!"

"Just kidding." Yaya laughed and went over to hug Kuukai, "Long time no see Kuukai though Yaya would appreciate it if you can live without an audience for one day." She joked before breaking the hug.

"Look who decided to be cheeky today." Kuukai grinned and ruffled her hair, "I like your hair better when it's down."

Yaya smiled at Kuukai before turning to the rest. "Hi Rima-tan, Tadase-kun, Nagi-kun!"

"Hello." Rima said disinterestedly.

"Nice to see you again, Yuiki-san." Tadase smiled.

"Long time no see, Yaya." Nagihiko smiled.

Yaya plopped on the ground, "The speech was reaaaaally boring. Kai-kun also didn't speak with me during the speech too. Meanie." Yaya frowned, pointing a finger at Kairi who sighed in exasperation.

"Wait, why do they get to have suffix and nicknames?" Kuukai frowned.

"Oh, sorry…Kuukai-sama." Yaya giggled.

"Please don't call me that, it reminds me of Saaya." Kuukai grimaced at the thought of his hyperactive fangirl. Others were fine and polite but this one has reached outer space level. To put it bluntly, bloody persistent.

"Well, Kuu-kun sounds weird and Kuukai-kun is even weird but Kai-kun has already been taken by Kairi." Yaya said.

"To specify, she made it up, insisting to call me that and would threaten to cry if I ever protest against it." Kairi said.

Yaya punched his shoulder, "Yaya has to give a nickname to my best friend." Yaya glanced at the guardian, mind already in mischief, "Apart from those who were KIND enough not to visit Yaya last year."

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Kuukai apologized first.

"S-Sorry Yaya!" Amu apologized.

"Yuiki-san, I sincerely apologize." Tadase said.

"She's only acting." Nagihiko and Rima said in unison before glaring at each other, well only Rima that is as Nagihiko only stared at her challengingly.

Yaya pouted, "So mean…Yaya was really hurt, ya know."

"By the way, Yaya, what's with the bandages on your hand?" Kuukai asked.

"Oh this, Hika-kun has been talking about the need of bandaging your injuries with a cynical expression which scared Yaya a lot so she finally wrapped with bandages. Yaya got the injury from scalding my hand with the ironer." Yaya laughed nervously.

"Why would you want to scald your hand?" Kuukai asked, clearly confused.

"Is Kuukai stupid? Of course Yaya didn't do it on purpose." Yaya folded her arms.

Kuukai nodded in understand, "Oh, so it is accidental-"

Kairi attempted to cover his mouth so that he wouldn't utter the taboo word but it's proven too late. Yaya has already retreated to a corner, head in her knees with blue lines on her head and a depressing aura around her.

"Yaya?" Amu asked in worry.

"You must never say that word." Kairi warned.

Kuukai frowned in confusion, "What word?"

"I think he means accidental." Rima pointed out and Kairi immediately covered her mouth while the aura deepened.

"Why can't we say the word?" Nagihiko asked.

"I-It's because…" Kairi looked at Yaya in worry, "Yaya's parents passed away last year in a car…crash."

Pause.

Rewind.

"SAY WHAT?" Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko and Rima shouted. Yes, even Rima. They looked at Kairi for any signs of lies before looking at Yaya's depressed figure. They knew Kairi wouldn't lie even if a sword is pointed at his balls but this is…

"It's true…" Yaya sighed and stood up, walking towards the group.

"Y-Yaya, I never knew…" Amu said sadly.

"Yaya…" Rima said sadly.

Yaya attempted to smile, "Don't worry, Yaya is fine now!"

"But Souma-san is not." Kairi pointed out. They looked at Kuukai and found him still in his shocked state. Daichi was crying out his name while slapping him with the paper fan Kiseki lent him.

"This is really a shock, I'm very sorry." Tadase said, tears dripping down his face.

"Why are you crying?" Rima asked blankly.

Nagihiko went to Yaya and put a hand on her shoulder. "We are very sorry for not being there for you when you needed your friends the most. If there's anything that's troubling you please don't hesitate to tell us. Don't keep it to yourself."

"You make it sound like Yaya is going to kill herself." Yaya pointed out with a huff.

"NO!" Kuukai shouted running over to Yaya after snapping out of his shock and shocking Daichi instead. "YAYA! YOU CAN'T KILL YOURSELF!" He shouted; unaware that he is attracting attention.

"Kuukai! Yaya is not going to kill herself!" Yaya puffed out her cheeks.

But Kuukai didn't listen and hugged Yaya tightly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you! If it wasn't for the extra lessons, GAH! I officially hate school now, YAYA! YAAAYAAAA!" Kuukai shouted loudly and at the same time, suffocating Yaya.

Rima snatched the paper fan away from Daichi and slapped Kuukai over the head. "Calm down."

"Woah, Yaya is dizzy." Yaya plopped onto the ground.

"Yaya-" Kuukai started but was interrupted by a death glare by Rima.

"How about your living conditions? Who is taking you in now?" Amu asked in worry.

"Oh, Yaya's relatives are unable to take Yaya and Tsubasa in since they have their own family financial problems to cope with so Yaya is living with Tsubasa now. But Kairi's mother was kind enough to help Yaya take care of Tsubasa while Yaya is in school. Oh, are you going to stay over again?" Yaya asked Kairi.

"Probably."

Kuukai's eyes widened, "Kairi…has been staying over at your house? How long?"

"Only occasionally since Kairi is used to his old home as well." Yaya replied.

"I-Isn't that inconvenient?" Kuukai asked.

"Not really since her house is quite close to mine. But however, she can't go on keeping her house because of the rental payment. My house is also too small for four people." Kairi replied. "I was hoping if one of you would take her in for the moment."

"Sorry but my house is too small to have six." Amu replied.

"Mine is also unavailable…due to circumstances." Nagihiko laughed nervously, he is still hiding his identity.

Rima looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "My parents are having trouble." She said solemly.

"Sorry but my grandmother is sick so we can't afford to have guests." Tadase said.

"Don't worry Yaya, you can stay at my house. Our house is big and we have one guest room." Kuukai smiled.

"Would it be wise for her to live with that many guys?" Kairi asked, knowing Kuukai has four brothers.

"It'll be fine, my brothers are not that kind of people, Tadase can vouch for that." Kuukai replied before looking at Kairi strangely. "You really sound like her mother or something."

Kairi glared, "Someone has to take care of Yaya."

"Hey, stop making Yaya sound like a kid!" Yaya protested before looking at Kuukai. "Are you sure? Yaya doesn't want to bring any trouble, Yaya can always find some place outside to sleep for the time being."

"What? That's definitely a no!" Amu said immediately.

"Yes, a girl shouldn't spend her time outside at night alone." Kuukai said.

"But Rukia did."

They looked at her. "Yaya, that's an anime." Rima pointed out blankly.

"Anyway, it's settled. Yaya shall stay at my house." Kuukai announced.

"W-Wait!" Yaya stuttered nervously, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry Yaya, I'm sure Kuukai and his family doesn't mind, they are very nice people." Tadase reassured gently.

Amu nodded, "It'll be fine."

"That's not-"

"If he treats you badly, let me know." Rima said.

"I'm sure Souma-kun isn't that kind of guy." Nagihiko said.

"You guys sound like you are trying to convince yourselves than Yaya!" Kuukai frowned.

Kairi shrugged, "It's kind of unsettling leaving a girl like Yaya with a house full of males but since we have no choice, we will leave her in your capable hands then."

"Hey! That was an insult!" Kuukai growled.

"L-Let's not fight, come on, you guys still haven't showed Yaya around the school!" Yaya said.

As they started to walk to their next destination, Kuukai stood behind them. His teeth are gritted and fists clenching. Throughout the conversation, he could clearly tell that Yaya still haven't got over her parents' death. He can see that Yaya is trying her best not to cry.

"Kuukai, are you alright?" Daichi asked in worry.

_Yaya…I'm sorry…_

Hope you've enjoyed it and please tell me if any of the character is acting out of character here. Don't forget to REVIEW!


	2. Meet my brothers

I'm very happy that I got 3 reviews though I was hoping I could get more xD Anyway, I need a reaaaally big favor from all of you readers, could you please review and tell me about how you feel about the story so far? I'm a very sensitive person xD Oh, and one question, should Yaya stay in Kuukai's room or the guest room?

**RimaBalaBalance: True, I kinda feel sad for writing this T_T**

**Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi: I, for one, am not because she is going to stay with hot guys! -drools- I would love to be in her place. xD Glad you liked it!**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Heehee, you'll find out from this chap ;D**

**I do not own Shugo chara**

* * *

After school, Kuukai and Kairi came over to Yaya's house to help her move her things. It wasn't that much anyway, surely three people can handle it. But the problem is, the boys refused to let Yaya carry anything except Tsubasa who is sleeping quietly. Yaya seemed to be in deep thought; worried that Yaya might be thinking of her parents again, the boys kept quiet throughout the journey. The charas, on the other hand, got called back by the King again.

Yaya brightened up, "Yaya got it!"

"Huh?" The boys looked at her in confusion.

"Kuukai's new nickname will be Kuu-chan!" Yaya smiled.

"…That's what you were thinking about? Don't tell me you were thinking about that too in class, you seemed to be in really deep thought so I thought you were thinking about…other stuffs." Kairi pointed out, sweat dropping.

"It took you so long to come up with a nickname for me?" Kuukai frowned, "And I don't like it."

"Eh? Why not? Yaya thinks that it's cute, Kuu-chan." Yaya smiled.

A vein popped on Kuukai's forehead, "The suffix –chan is for females!"

"That's not true," Yaya objected, "Hunny-senpai from Ouran High School Host club called Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru by Tama-chan, Kyou-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan!" Yaya pointed out.

"But that's only anime!" Kuukai argued.

"It doesn't matter, Yaya doesn't care! Yaya wants to call Kuukai, Kuu-chan!" Yaya insisted.

"It would be pointless to try and argue with her when it comes to name-calling." Kairi deadpanned, "I've tried and I've been defeated many times much to my embarrassment. She is strangely firm and persistent on these kinds of things."

Kuukai sighed, "The first blow to my pride."

"Yaya thought the first blow to your pride is when you were dumped by Utau-chii?" Yaya pointed out.

Kuukai groaned, "Do you have to bring that up? And for your info, we have already lost feelings for each other so I wouldn't exactly call it 'dumped' by her." Kuukai pointed out.

"I heard from my sister that you were deeply depressed. Of course, I told Yaya and all she did was laugh." Kairi said.

"Yaya!" Kuukai looked at her in shock.

"Humph, this is what you get for not visiting Yaya often!" Yaya turned away, huffing.

"I thought you've already forgiven me about that."

"Yaya did, but at that time, Yaya was still angry at Kuu-chan. But Kai-kun made Yaya happy by telling Yaya that Kuu-chan got dumped by Utau-chii." Yaya grinned when Kuukai gave a depressing sob. It's so much fun teasing Kuukai sometimes but Yaya always knew when to stop.

Finally they have finally reached the Souma house. Surprisingly, it's Yaya's first time stepping into Kuukai's house so she is kind of nervous. Kairi had other matters to attend so they bided farewell there. Strangely, Kuukai has a bad feeling that something is going to happen and he is not going to like it.

"I'm home." Kuukai announced.

His brothers looked up from what they are doing and gasped in shock.

"KUUKAI! Y-YOU BROUGHT A GIRL WITH A BABY? DON'T TELL THE BABY IS YOURS!" Kaidou exclaimed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kuukai asked.

"We know that you're depressed from being dumped by Hoshina but do you really have to get a girl pregnant? Are you forgetting that you are still underaged and this is not something we would agree to." Shusui said.

"W-Wait-"

Unkai came over and slapped Kuukai over the head, "At least when you bang a woman, get condoms! Didn't I teach you that before?"

"Kuuuukaaaai, how could you?" Rento wailed.

"U-Um…" Yaya started and all eyes are on her, except for Kuukai who is sprawled on the ground that is. "This is Yaya's little brother, Tsubasa and Yaya is Kuukai's friend from elementary and middle school." Yaya explained.

"Oh." The brothers said.

"Oh? OH? Is that all you can say after accusing me like that? I can't believe you would even think I would do something like that!" Kuukai growled.

They ignored Kuukai and went over to Yaya. "She's pretty cute. So, who is she and why is she carrying your friend's little brother?" Unkai asked, interested. Kuukai had never brought a woman home after Utau.

"Yaya is Yaya." Yaya said.

"She speaks in third person." Kuukai explained.

"Oooh! That makes her even cuter! Can I keep her?" Rento smiled.

"She's not a pet!" Kuukai growled, "And her parents passed away in a car…crash a year ago so I was planning on letting her stay here since she can't keep up with the rental fees." Kuukai explained.

Kaidou shrugged, "I don't mind and I don't think our parents would. At the very least, our mother would be happy."

"So, this is my big brother, Kaidou." Kuukai pointed his thumb at Kaidou. "Second oldest, Shusui." Kuukai pointed at Shunsui. "Third oldest, Unkai." He pointed to Unkai. "Fourth oldest, Rento and fifth would be me." Kuukai grinned.

"Yaya thought Tadase was exaggerating when he said that you have four brothers and here Yaya thought it's bad enough with one." Yaya looked at Tsubasa.

"It must be hard on you for you to take care of your little brother alone. I'm sorry that Kuukai is a complete idiot for him to finally to decide to let you stay here. He should have done that long ago." Rento said with a sad face.

"Hey! I just found out!" Kuukai defended.

Unkai gasped, "That's even worse! What kind of shitty friend are you?"

"Why you-"

"Ah, Kuu-chan is just busy with his schoolwork, Yaya understands."

The brothers stared at her for a minute before bursting into laughter.

"K-Kuu-chan!" Unkai laughed madly.

"I-I'm starting to like her already!" Rento laughed.

"The nickname suits him." Shusui remarked, laughing silently.

"Nice friend you have there, KUU-CHAN." Kaidou roared with laughter.

At this point, veins are popping madly on Kuukai's forehead. "Don't call me that and Yaya! Please change the nickname! I don't like it." Kuukai gasped when tears came on Yaya's eyes. "Shit! Yaya, p-please don't cry. Y-You can call me whatever you want okay?"

"Yaya is glad that Hikaru taught her how to fake cry." Yaya smiled.

"Wha-?" Kuukai groaned and slumped in defeat, knowing that it's practically impossible to win against Yaya.

"By the way, KUU-CHAN, isn't it time for you to get my magazine after you bought the wrong one last time?" Kaidou asked.

"Would you help me buy some newspaper, Kuu-chan?" Shunsui asked.

"Oh! And get me some pork buns again, KUU-CHAN." Unkai grinned.

"I want potato chips this time, Kuu-chan." Rento smiled.

Kuukai glared at his brother. "Stop calling me that and if you want them that badly, buy them yourself! I'm not about to leave Yaya here alone with the four of you! Who knows what you will do?"

"Hah? You're talking back to me again?" Kaidou asked, towering over Kuukai. "Battle!"

"You got it!" Kuukai growled.

Yaya looked at the rest of the three brothers in worry. "Will he be okay?"

"Don't worry, I'd say he'd be perfectly fine." Rento reassured.

"ROCK PAPER SICCORS!"

"Eh?" Yaya blinked.

…Kuukai lost.

"Gah! You must've cheated! There is no way you could win every single time!" Kuukai shouted, clearly angry at the fact that he lost. "I don't know how you do it but I'm sure that you cheated!" He insisted.

"Humph, it's not my fault you always choose rock all the time."

"Incase you forget, rock can win over paper as well! It tears the paper!" Kuukai pointed out, trying to get himself out of buying.

"I've never heard of such shitty logic, now get your ass to the store." Kaidou kicked him out of the house and locked the door.

"WHEN I RETURN, YAYA BETTER BE THE SAME AS SHE IS NOW!" Kuukai shouted.

Kaidou leaned over the window, "SHUT UP, YOU ARE DISTURBING THE NEIGHBOURS. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE WOULD DO ANYWAY? DUMB ASS!"

-x-

The brothers sat on the sofa leisurely, enjoying the TV while Yaya still stood there awkwardly. She just met Kuukai's brothers so she is quite nervous and almost afraid to move. And she didn't even know when Kuukai would be back. Hoo boy.

"You can sit down you know." Unkai said, patting the seat beside him.

"She's most probably scared of Unkai and Kaidou's rowdy looks." Rento remarked, smiling. Yaya thought that he looked a little like Tadase.

"Rowdy? I'm just lazy." Kaidou said before looking at Yaya. "Don't worry, we won't bite. Sides, it's not the first time Kuukai brought a girl home. Used to be his girlfriend, who was it again? Forgotten the name and don't really care."

Yaya blinked. "Could it…be Utau-chii?"

"Ah yes, Utau Hoshina, the singer." Shunsui said.

"Pretty much a hot babe the first time I saw her but her attitude leaves a no-no impression." Unkai winked, "And we were praying hard for them to break it off soon because there's practically no love tension between them."

"Hmm, Yaya has never seen Kuu-chan and Utau-chii together when they're dating before." Yaya said.

"As far as I've observed, Utau is the kind who feels awkward when people cares for her so I'd guess that's why Kuukai never showed signs of it." Rento remarked, "But as far as I've seen just now, Kuukai seems to care a lot for you."

Yaya cocked her head, "Really? But Yaya thought Kuukai cares for everyone."

"Perhaps, maybe you or Kuukai just haven't realized it yet." Rento smiled, leaving Yaya to her thoughts.

"Uuuuhh…" Tsubasa groaned, finally finished with his nap.

"AH! Tsubasa is awake! What do I do? What do I do?" Yaya exclaimed in panic, running around the living room with swirling eyes. Since Kairi's mother had been the one to take care of Tsubasa, Yaya is totally at lost now.

"Calm down, just give me the brat." Kaidou said and Yaya handed to him Tsubasa.

Tsubasa opened his eyes and found himself staring at Kaidou. "Ah? Heehee!"

"Strangely, Kaidou is a big hit with the kids." Unkai said, "After all, he has been taking care of Rento and Kuukai when they were young since our parents was busy with their work." Unkai explained.

"Yaya doesn't like Tsubasa, he is always stealing Yaya's parents' attention." Yaya pouted.

"Ah, so you are very attached to your parents." Shunsui remarked.

Yaya nodded.

"Ah Kuukai is back, quick, come here Yaya." Rento motioned her to come over to where he and Unkai stood. She did and she was surprised when the two suddenly hugged her tightly. The door opened and Kuukai stepped in…

"WHAT ARE THE BOTH OF YOU DOING?" Kuukai shouted.

"Body exploration."

Kuukai went over and punched them off. "Here are the things."

"Aaaah…" Tsubasa reached out for the bag.

"Oh, he's awake. Sorry, but it's not for you."

"Eeeeee." Tsubasa frowned when Kuukai took back the bag. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

All of them covered their ears except Kaidou who is unfortunately carrying the wailing baby.

"Give him the bag!" Kaidou ordered and Kuukai did as he was instructed.

"That was a loud cry." Rento remarked, after uncovering her ears.

"Yeah but it is nothing compared to Hika-kun." Yaya said.

"Hika-kun…Oh you mean Hikaru, the guardian apprentice. I didn't know he could cry…" Kuukai said.

Yaya nodded vigorously, "He could! Last time when Kai-kun, Hika-kun and Yaya went for the competition to win the one thousand flowers, there is a part whereby you have to shout very loudly and Hika-kun cleared that with no sweat."

"Why would you want one thousand flowers?" Kuukai asked.

"Kai-kun and Yaya planned to put them in a big ball so that when it opens, the flowers will fall down. We planned to use it for Amu-chii and the rest's graduation." Yaya explained with a smile.

"Eh, why didn't you do it for my graduation?" Kuukai frowned.

"Why should she do it for a friend who completely forgotten about her for one year?" Rento said, smiling and Kuukai immediately retreated to a corner. "So, how was that Kai-kun you were talking about?"

Yaya brightened up, "Kai-kun was awesome throughout the competition. He is smart and is able to answer every question!"

"I could too if you could've asked me." Kuukai pointed out.

"Yaya did and you said that you are busy at Utau-chii's concert." Yaya reminded.

"Oh ho, so you can't blame it on her. If she somehow gets attracted to this Kai-kun guy, it's your own fault." Unkai said, "But then again, she would have to be our little sister soon so you have completely no chance."

"No way, Kairi likes Hinamori." Kuukai pointed out. "Plus, Yaya and I aren't blood related."

"Yaya remembered that Kai-kun said that he has given up on Amu-chii after he noticed Neko-nii has strong feelings for Amu-chii." Yaya pointed out. "But if Kuu-chan's mother adopt Yaya, then Yaya would official be Kuu-chan's little sister."

"Ouch, that must've hurt." Shunsui said.

Kaidou snorted, "As if Kuukai can have a chance with her at the first place. As I remember, he did forget about her for one year."

"Will you stop mentioning about that? It's in the past now!"

"Yaya is still upset." Yaya said, grinning mentally while Kuukai gave her a shocked look. "But Yaya can forget it if Kuukai buys for Yaya chocolate ice-cream after school tomorrow."

"I knew it." Kuukai groaned.

"Come on, it's only a chocolate ice-cream. At least it's not as exaggerating as Utau when she asked you to take her out for an expensive restraunt. It's always that or twenty bowls of ramen." Rento said.

Yaya winced, "Yaya can never eat that much."

"Kuukai could though, he always borrows money from us. But then in exchange, he would do the dishes. The lesson now is, if Kuukai ever asks a favor from you, feel free to dump any labor work on him." Unkai said with an 'innocent' smile.

"Understood." Yaya saluted.

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to meet my brothers." Kuukai sighed.

"If I ain't holding this baby right now, I would've pounded you." Kaidou said.

"No violence allowed when a lady is at home." Shunsui pointed out before pushing up his glasses, "That's what Utau said at least."

"Don't worry, Yaya doesn't mind! Yaya wants to see Kuukai gets beaten up!" Yaya smiled.

Kuukai looked at her with shocked eyes. "Yaya, how could you want to see me get beaten up? I thought you are my friend."

"It doesn't seem the case to Yaya when you forgotten about her." Yaya huffed.

"I will buy for you that chocolate ice-cream!" Kuukai begged.

"Yay!" Yaya cheered.

"Kuukai got whipped~ Kuukai got whipped~" Rento, Unkai and Shunsui sang.

Kaidou sighed, "Looks like mom is going to make me take care of him. Babies are a pain to take care of. Especially Kuukai when he likes to joy pee."

"Joy pee?" Yaya asked, trying to stifle a laughter.

"Kuukai would always pee when he is happy, as weird as it sounds." Rento explained, "Then Kaidou would go all twitchy and has to change his diapers because our mother is always too busy to do so."

Kuukai groaned, "Must you say every one of my embarrassing life moments for everyone to hear?"

"Yaya is sorry for troubling you and Yaya promises to take care of Tsubasa as much as possible." Yaya bowed.

"It's fine, I'm sure he couldn't be worse than Kuukai." Kaidou replied.

"Kaidou may seem like a big and scary guy but he is actually very soft to girls and children…except for Kuukai that is since he always gets on his nerves." Unkai said.

"He is the one who is irritating." Kuukai said.

"You want to have another go?" Kaidou threatened.

Suddenly, the door opened and a lady with long brown hair and green eyes entered. "I AM HOOOOOME GUUUUYS~" She sang before looking at Yaya and the baby in Kaidou's arm. What could be going on inside her mind?

* * *

Would the mom has the same reaction as the brothers? Find out in the next chapter~ Don't forget to review about how to feel about this story so far, it's really important to me. Oh, and should Yaya stay in Kuukai's room or the guest room? REVIEW!


	3. The mother isn't any better

And finally, you will get to see the soumas' mother! She is made up by me of course. Please tell me if any of the character is acting OOC, okay? Oh and 2 reviews! Not as much as yesterday but it's better than none right? I hope that all readers would review to inspire me to write happily~!

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Glad to liked it! And Rento's comment is thought of when Rento said he wanted to pet Tadase xD Rofl moment there. Heehee, anyone would think that it is, Kuukai and Yaya just look too cute together~!**

**JenniAnimeHotStuff: Thanks ;D**

**I do not own Shugo chara.**

* * *

The five brothers' mother stood at the door, wide eyed and smiling widely as if someone had pressed a pause button on a remote control. The brothers, on the other hand, were shocked. They didn't expect their mother to come back this early today. This mean they have no time to prepare so that their mother wouldn't jump into conclusions like the four did.

"Hi mom, you are back." The five Soumas greeted.

"K-K-Kaidou, you stole someone's wife and baby back to our house? I knew I said that I wished I have a daughter but y-y-you don't have to do this far for mommy!" Their mother, Shizuka Souma, sniffed before staring at him. "Did you cover up the evidence?"

"What an imagination and no, I did not steal someone's wife and baby. It's Kuukai-" Kaidou got interrupted.

"KUUKAI'S BABY?"

Kuukai's eyes widened and his mouth fell in shock. "Why didn't you accuse it was his baby but mine instead?"

"Because Kaidou already has a girlfriend." Shizuka said simply.

"WHAT?" Shunsui, Unkai, Rento and Kuukai shouted in unison, staring at the blushing Kaidou.

"H-How did you know?" Kaidou asked.

"I've taken up another hobby recently and it's called spying. There isn't anyone else interesting to spy on so I decided to spy on my oldest son instead. Then I found that he was walking with a girl with brunette hair and blue eyes. Quite the cutie I would say."

Kaidou glared, "Can't you spy on Kuukai instead? You don't even know he brought a girl home."

"She is my friend and the baby Kaidou is holding is her little brother!" Kuukai exclaimed.

"Oh," Shizuka said before walking over to Yaya who is hiding behind Kuukai nervously. Shizuka pushed Kuukai away so hard that he slammed into the sofa. "Hello there, cutie. So you are Kuukai's friend, my name is Shizuka Souma, their mommy. Sorry that they scared you earlier."

"You are the one who is scaring her." Kaidou, Unkai, Shunsui and Rento said in unison.

"H-Hello, Yaya is pleased to meet you." Yaya bowed.

"KYA, you're soooo cute!" Shizuka squealed, hugging Yaya tightly. "Please don't be so formal with me, just call me mommy from now on. I'm sorry to say that I won't be at home frequently. Oh, the beautiful sunflower surrounded by a bunch of stinky rafflesias!" Shizuka sighed dramatically.

Rento flipped his hair, "I'm not as dirty as them."

"So, where are your parents?" Shizuka asked, ignoring Rento.

"Yaya's parents died a year ago in a car crash." Yaya replied solemnly.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Shizuka put on an apologetic face. "So Kuukai offered you to stay at our house…don't worry, consider it done! Kuukai! Bring Yaya to your room right now!" Shizuka ordered.

Kuukai blinked, "Why my room? Can't she stay in her guest room?"

"Don't be ridiculous, didn't I tell you the last time that the guest room will be used as a storage for my playboy collection?"

"Dad would cry if he knew that." Unkai pointed out.

"He won't, he has a hidden playgirl collection under the bed." Shizuka pointed out.

"But then where would her little brother stay?" Kaidou asked.

Shizuka grinned and pointed at Kaidou. "At your room, where else. You will be in charge of taking care of the baby." She declared, ignoring the 'I knew it' from Kaidou. "Wow, I finally have a daughter! Yahoo! My next goal is to have ten children, if there's any friends you have, bring 'em here."

"What is this? Orphanage service?" The brothers deadpanned.

"How rude, didn't you know that your mommy's wish is to have ten babies?" Shizuka huffed.

"You said before that you only wanted a daughter." They pointed out.

"Mommy's wish changed, okay? Whew, tomorrow mommy has to go for scuba diving then boxing so I won't be back that early." Shizuka wiped invisible sweat on her forehead and sighed. "Mommy has to quit her job again and take up photography."

"If you keep changing jobs, there won't be anymore for you to choose." Shunsui pointed out.

Shizuka grinned. "If that happens, mommy will fly to Taiwan and take up singing. Be sure to vote for mommy if you see me on TV."

"Do you even know Chinese?"

"I can always learn. Now, stop yapping and bring Yaya-chan to your room now."

"Pushy lady…" Kuukai muttered.

"What was that?" Shizuka smiled with a vein on her forehead while pulling on Kuukai's cheeks.

"N-Nothing." Kuukai tried to pry her hands off her.

* * *

Kuukai opened the door to his room and let Yaya in. Both of them never expected to be roommates as well! Yaya didn't mind because Kuukai is her friend while Kuukai minds a little because Yaya is a girl. Well, at least Shizuka did not arrange her to sleep with one of his brothers. He would go crazy.

"Wow, Kuu-chan's room is neater than Yaya expected."

"What do you mean by that? My room is always neat, unlike Kaidou's, you wouldn't want to step in there if you know what's good for you and- hey! Don't jump on the bed." Kuukai said to the bouncing Yaya.

"Oh okay…" Yaya said in disappointment and swung her legs over the bed.

"Just kidding, jump all you want. It's your bed from now on anyway" Kuukai grinned and switched on the air conditioner.

Yaya blinked, "Yaya's bed? Then what about you?"

"No sweat, I'll just sleep on the floor." Kuukai opened his closet, reaching out to pull out his mattress and blanket until…

"NO!" Yaya shouted.

Kuukai furrowed his brows, "No?"

"Yaya refuses to sleep on the bed. This is Kuu-chan's bed so Yaya will sleep on the floor instead." Yaya said, taking the mattress and the blanket, which proved to be too heavy for her, away from Kuukai, which causes her to get herself buried underneath. "Help! Yaya is stuck!"

Kuukai laughed and helped Yaya out of her mess. "But you are a guest so you should use the bed."

"No. Yaya will not let you sleep on the floor no matter what. If you sleep on the floor, Yaya will sleep in the bathroom." Yaya threatened.

Kuukai sweat dropped, "Why are you going that far?"

"Because you're already nice enough to let Yaya and Tsubasa stay at your house. Yaya wouldn't ask for anymore, Yaya is not that greedy."

"Says the kid who keeps pestering me to buy for her sweets before." Kuukai pointed out in amusement. "What about if we sleep on the bed together? It's big and it should be able to fit a boaster in between us."

"Hmm, okay then." Yaya smiled.

Kuukai smiled then looked at the pile of mess. "You're helping me with this-Hey!" Kuukai looked at where Yaya used to stand only find out she has already run downstairs to get dinner and to escape from having to help him. "That Yaya." Kuukai shakes his head and proceed to tidy up before following her.

-x-

"Today's special will be…creamy spaghetti!" Shizuka announced. "And to celebrate Yaya's arrival, we can watch a movie after this and then proceed onto playing video games! How about it?" Shizuka asked cheerfully.

"We have school tomorrow." Shishou pointed out. "If we keep staying up at night and unable to concentrate during lessons, our grades would drop."

Shizuka smirked, "You think I'm that kind of woman who would care about grades? Your grades would drop, so what? What really are grades? What are grades really worth for? Let me tell you children, grades are worth crap!"

"I don't think a normal parent would say that." Unkai remarked.

"You teenagers are too boring. Go to school then come back. What you should really do is go out there and fall in love. After that get married and give me grandchildren! Your mommy's wish is to have grandchildren at the age of 32!"

"But you are only 31." Rento pointed out.

"So? That would only mean you children have only one year to go to fulfill mommy's wish! And the one I can count on now is you, Kaidou Souma! Marry your girlfriend already and give me a grandchild."

"It's easier said than done." Kaidou said while eating his spaghetti.

"And even if you have something else to do other than studying, you should always remember that love is EVERYWHERE! School, home, theater and even soccer fields. Have you ever heard of cheerleaders being strippers on the soccer fields?"

"Mom, please stop trying to make me quit soccer." Kuukai said.

"And Yaya, since you're sharing the same room as Kuukai. Seducing him would be easy right? Wouldn't you want to fufill this woman's wish to have grandchildren? That's the reason why I put you in Kuukai's room!"

"But we're only in middle school…" Yaya said.

Shizuka huffed. "Didn't you know age didn't matter in every thing? Let your mommy teach you something important, ages are simply numbers! It's meaningless. You can already drink at the age of 1 so why not have a good sex in 10?"

"It's against the law!" All of them said in unison.

"Laws are for fools." Shizuka shot back.

"Look, why don't we just eat and forget about this conversation? Debating with you is like debating with a person who has no logic or any care for the world whatsoever." Kaidou said.

"That hurt and you're suppose to support me as the oldest son." Shizuka whined. "All the youngest son know is how to play soccer."

"That's not true!" Kuukai exclaimed.

"If that's so, then mommy shall bring you to a museum to appreciate real art."

"You did and all you led me to was those naked women sculptures." Kuukai pointed out.

Shunsui sighed, "Mom, I appreciate the 'logic' you are trying so hard to put upon us but Kuukai is only 14. If you want him to appreciate those art, at least wait 4 more years. I assure you that you will be as young and able as now."

"By then I may be in Taiwan."

"You won't go there, trust me." Shunsui said, "I am one hundred percent sure that you will get bored of that idea and switch to dating service instead."

"That's not a bad idea…" Shizuka pondered aloud.

Yaya laughed, "Dating service sounds fun. It's a service whereby you help two people get together right? I've been trying to get two people together for 2 years already!"

"Who?" Kuukai asked.

"Nagihiko and Rima." Yaya replied enthusiastically.

Shizuka clasped Yaya's hands. "I'm so happy that you are also enthusiastic in this! You are truly a wonderful daughter! Let's hurry and make that dating service right now. I shall be the president while you can be the vice!"

"You'll get bored of it soon enough." Unkai said, yawning.

"That's rude, what kind of person you take your mommy for?"

"The random kind." Rento replied.

* * *

After watching movies and playing video games, they finally settle for the night. To Yaya's surprise or shock, Kuukai stood in the middle of the room and suddenly taking off his top. Yaya gave a surprised squeak and ducked under the covers.

Kuukai looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Y-You're half-naked!"

"So? That's what I sleep with, only in my boxers." Kuukai said much to Yaya's horror.

"B-But Yaya is a girl! Kuu-chan can't sleep with a girl without his top."

Kuukai grinned, "Aw come on, are you embarrassed? Don't worry; I won't do anything to you. Come out." Kuukai poked the lump on the bed earning a squeak. "It's not like I'm going to eat you or anything. You have to change into your pajama too."

"Yaya doesn't want to."

"You can't be seriously thinking of sleeping in that?"

"Yaya can and will!" Yaya said stubbornly.

"Looks like I'll have to use my secret weapon." Kuukai mocked a sigh and before Yaya could ask what's his secret weapon, he immediately doved under the covers and tickled Yaya on the sides.

Yaya laughed madly, "S-Stop!"

"Say mercy."

"M-Mercy! O great one!"

"Good enough." Kuukai grinned but then faltered when he realized their position. His hands are currently at the sides of Yaya waist with him hovering over the girl. The both of them blushed and quickly separated from each other. "Go and change, I won't look."

"Ok." Yaya smiled and got up to change. She knew Kuukai isn't the kind to peek at a girl when she is changing.

While she is changing, Kuukai looked at the picture of Yaya's family that's in her bag. Kuukai suddenly felt a pang of guilt again. He had long promised her parents that he would be with Yaya no matter what happens when they hired him to baby-sit her. It's kind of agonizing to know that the adults he knew so well are not here anymore. Yaya must have been hurt more than anyone else.

"Yaya is done." Yaya declared.

"Huh? Oh, okay." Kuukai snapped out of his thoughts, "Which side do you want to sleep?"

"This!" Yaya said immediately and jumped to the side near the window. "That way when the sun shines in, Yaya won't have to wake up to it." Yaya smiled.

"Smart thinking." Kuukai complimented and ruffled her hair, "Have you brushed your teeth?"

Yaya huffed, "Don't treat Yaya like a baby, of course Yaya brushed her teeth."

"Good girl." Kuukai grinned and ruffled her hair again much to her protest. Somehow, Yaya enjoys the sudden attention. Kairi wasn't the kind to do this and her parents were the only ones who would baby her like Kuukai did now. How much she missed it.

-x-

"_I'm sorry, Yuiki-san, we've tried our best…"_

Yaya opened her eyes and sat forward after waking up from the similar nightmare. She hoped that she won't have it ever since yesterday but it proved to be useless. It's like whenever she closed her eyes, she would hear that same sentence again and again. She looked to the desk and saw both hers and Kuukai's eggs. Daichi and Pepe must've returned from their activities. Yaya sighed and plopped back to the bed.

"Yaya really wishes Yaya was at the time before Yaya's parents died…" Yaya muttered wistfully, she turned and face Kuukai's sleeping face. "Kuu-chan is so lucky to have so many big brothers and a nice mommy. I've never met his daddy though." Yaya mused.

Kuukai made a noise signaling that he's about to wake up.

"Mmm? Yaya?" Kuukai rubbed his eyes, "What are you doing awake at…" He glanced at the clock, "three am?"

"Yaya just woke up from a nightmare." Yaya replied.

"Is it about your parents' death?" Kuukai asked sympathetically.

Yaya nodded. "Yaya has it most of the time. Yaya is beginning to get afraid of sleeping."

"Don't be ridiculous. You need to sleep to grow taller." Kuukai joked.

"Yaya is tall enough!"

"Nuh uh, I'd say you're still as short as Rima." Kuukai pointed out much to her displeasure. "Go back to sleep, we've school tomorrow and I don't think you would want your sensei to catch you sleeping in your first lesson of middle school."

"Yaya won't dare to sleep." Yaya insisted.

Kuukai sighed and ruffled her hair, "That's impossible, Yaya. You need to get over it and sleep."

"Kuukai doesn't know anything so Kuukai shouldn't say it." Yaya sniffled and buried herself into his chest. Kuukai, on the other hand, was worried when he felt moisture on his chest and when he heard Yaya used his name instead of the funny nickname she came up with.

"I'm sorry, Yaya." Kuukai muttered in her hair, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Yaya was really sad when Kuukai wasn't there. Yaya was hoping everyday that Kuukai would visit. Kuukai is the closest friend Yaya ever had and Yaya was really depressed when Kuukai never turned up."

Kuukai pulled her closer. "I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you and I won't make up excuses for it. I deserve the blame for it; I was ignorance. I should've checked up on you ever now and then."

"Yaya wasn't angry though…"

"You have every right to be."

"Yaya doesn't want to be angry with Kuukai."

Kuukai smiled, "Thanks and I wouldn't want you to be angry with me either. Who knew what you would do? I'm actually afraid that you would attempt to bite my arm or something." Kuukai laughed.

"Kuukai doesn't taste good so Yaya won't do it." Yaya said firmly.

Kuukai blinked, "How do you know how I taste like?"

"Yaya tasted Kuukai when you used to babysit Yaya before." Yaya admitted with a grin.

"Yaya!" Kuukai groaned.

"Kuukai is salty and Yaya prefers something sweet."

"This is kind of disturbing to talk about…" Kuukai pointed out.

Yaya laughed, "Kuukai is just sensitive."

_Well, at least she is laughing._ Kuukai thought.

* * *

Ooooh lala, Kuukai and Yaya in the same room~ fangirl squeal! Once again, please inform me if any of the character is starting to act OOC. Authors need reviews to inspire them to write even faster. It's a little favor, right? So I hope everyone would review xD


	4. Visiting the royal garden

Aw, only one review? How mean...and after I've worked hard in writing the chapters too...sniff. My wish for this year's birthday is for more people to write KuukaixYaya fics! Ahhh~ KuukaixYaya! And I hope that you readers would review my story ;D

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Thanks~!**

* * *

After waking up, the two just changed into their uniform and went to school. They didn't get breakfast because Kuukai is too tired to make some and Yaya is one of the worst cooks you could ever imagine as Kuukai stated. As an otaku, meaning anime fan girl, she tried to follow Inoue Orihime's ways of cooking, which involved ingredients like ice cream and fried fish combined. Poor Kuukai who almost had stomach cancer.

"Hmm, an improvement. You're only 20 seconds and 9 milliseconds late." Kairi remarked once they arrived at the school entrance.

"You really counted down to the milliseconds?" Yaya cried out.

"Your partner is really something." Daichi said.

Musashi shrugged, "It's his personality and I would respect it."

"Pepe thinks he is too serious, dechu." Pepe pointed out.

Kuukai went over to Kairi and slung an arm around his shoulder, grinning. "Now, now. You don't have to be so uptight. It's pretty okay if we are late, at most the punishment awaits us is detention. And following the rules is boring."

"It's not about that, we should follow our schedule." Kairi said, shrugging the arm off him.

"Schedule is boring! Don't tell me you have a scroll of it like last time?" Yaya asked wearily.

"Scroll? Haha," Kuukai laughed. "You really ARE a samurai. I swear I've never might someone this uptight before…well until I met Hikaru that is. But then again, Yaya must have a pretty hard time coping with the two of you last year."

"You wouldn't know." Kairi pointed out, unintentionally reminding Kuukai about his lack of visit or none thereof.

"It's all in the past now and Kuukai already promised to treat Yaya chocolate ice-cream." Yaya interjected, "But Yaya was doing okay last year because Rikka-chan was there to accompany Yaya. The best part is, Rikka-chan is the only girl who could stand up to Hika-kun."

Kuukai grinned, "That hyperactive girl and uptight boy huh? This could be a start of an interesting relationship."

"According to my calculations, it would take them more than six years to get together. Right now, they pretty much hate each other. I can bet that while we're speaking about them here, they are probably arguing about random things."

"But that's what makes them closer isn't it?" Kuukai said.

Kairi shrugged, "Perhaps. By the way, I haven't seen the other former guardians. Do they come late often?"

"Actually, no. They always come earlier than usual because they're trying to become role models for the students who used to be in Seiyo elementary. They used to be the King, Queen and Joker after all." Kuukai explained.

"So they even have to act as guardians after they graduate." Musashi said sympathetically.

"Pepe feels sorry for them, dechu." Pepe said.

Daichi grinned, "But Kuukai never feels the need to do the same. In fact, Kuukai is almost late everyday. He always chara change with me to get to class in time."

"So the Jack is as useless as always then." Yaya teased.

"Oi!" Kuukai frowned.

"Ahem." Kairi cleared his throat.

"Except for Kai-kun is." Yaya added sheepishly after earning a look from Kairi. "Yaya thinks aside from Kuukai, Nagi and Kai-kun are probably the one useful and hardworking Jack we ever had." Yaya pointed out, grinning at Kuukai's defeated look.

Kuukai sighed, "You can't blame me for being lazy. As I remember, the Ace was pretty lazy as well." Kuukai pointed out with a grin.

"How mean, Yaya has been really hardworking last year." Yaya fumed.

"Yes, Yaya-chan was hardworking, dechu." Pepe said.

"It's a small improvement." Kairi said much to Yaya's disappointment. "But now that we aren't guardians, I don't really feel the need to act like one. However we could always hunt for X-eggs. It must be hard on the Joker to have more studies and hunting X-eggs in her life."

"Amu-chii is strong." Yaya said firmly, "And if she needs help, we'll be there for her!"

Kuukai grinned and patted Yaya's head, "That's my girl."

"By the way, how is living with Souma?"

"Kuukai and Yaya are sleeping together!" Daichi and Pepe sang.

"What?" Kairi glared, "It is improper for a male and female to sleep together."

Kuukai shrugged, "Our guest room has already been use for storage by our mom and we don't mind at all. It's not like we're strangers or anything in fact, we've known each other for five years already."

"Don't worry, Kai-kun. Kuukai is not that kind of guy." Yaya reassured.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The bell interrupted their conversation.

"The bell, we must hurry to class." Kairi said, grabbing Yaya's hand and head towards the class.

"Byeee byeeee." Yaya waved while being dragged.

Kuukai waved back before looking at Daichi, "Chara change?"

"I knew it." Daichi grinned.

-x-

After some lessons, they finally had recess. All the grades have recess together so the former guardians decided to have lunch with each other in private. It wouldn't be good for their fans to catch them together. It would be chaos for sure.

"I heard that you're sleeping with Kuukai." Amu said, obviously having heard from her charas.

"Yeah and Yaya hates it when Kuukai goes to sleep half-naked." Yaya pouted, digging into her lunch.

"Souma-san, must you do that?" Kairi exclaimed.

Kuukai shrugged, "I'm used to sleeping in my boxers and it's not like anything will happen if I sleep half-naked. Although it's pretty amusing seeing Yaya's face go red once she saw me in it." Kuukai teased with a grin.

"So how is it?" Rima asked.

"W-What do you mean?" Yaya asked.

"I'm sure you must be staring at his chest for at least three minutes right? And I'm sure you would've taken in the details of it." Rima pointed out bluntly as usual much to Yaya's embarrassment and horror.

"Y-Yaya forgot!" Yaya exclaimed.

Nagihiko grinned, "You're stuttering." He pointed out.

"We shouldn't tease Yuiki-san." Tadase chided.

"That's right, we should listen to the kiddy king. If you want to tease someone, you should tease Amu instead." A familiar smooth and deep voice said from above them. They looked up to find Ikuto lying lazily on the branch in his high school uniform no less!

"I-I-Ikuto! Don't you have school?" Amu exclaimed.

Ikuto got off the branch and landed on the ground perfectly. "I don't feel like attending class now because…" Ikuto took Amu's chin. "I feel like visiting my cute strawberry instead." He said.

"Wow…" Yaya gushed, enjoying the scene like she is enjoying a movie before turning to Tadase. "Do you mind? Yaya thought that whenever Neko appears, Tadase-kun will immediately shout 'Tsukuyomi Ikuto!' or something like that."

"I'm over it." Tadase reassured.

"I'm not." Another smooth voice interjected behind the tree and the figure came out to reveal Utau.

"Wah! Hoshina Utau!" Yaya beamed.

Utau smiled and went over to Yaya, "Long time no see. How's the little sister doing? Last I've heard, the former guardians are doing a useless job when they fail to visit you last year." Utau pointed out.

"Yaya is fine." Yaya reassured.

"Hey, could we stop talking about that incident already?" Kuukai groaned.

"You should've taken the initiative." Utau pointed out.

"Hey get off me!" Amu exclaimed when Ikuto refused to move his position. He is currently hugging Amu from behind by the way much to Amu's embarrassment and probably shyness. Her cheeks are pretty red.

Utau fumed.

"Eep!" Amu squeaked when she felt the flames of jealously radiating from her best friend.

"But I thought Utau-chii is already over it when she dated Kuukai." Yaya pointed out.

"Not really, she wouldn't stop blabbering about Ikuto and how Amu is stealing him away from her." Kuukai said with a grin. "And sometimes, she would try and get me to join her in a plot to separate them. Of course, part of her trusts Ikuto to Amu."

"W-Wha? Never!" Utau blushed.

Ikuto grinned, "Since my little sister gave her approval. Let's go on a date."

"What? W-Who would want to go on a date with you?" Amu huffed and looked away, a light pink tinted on her cheek. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Ikuto and instead fueled him to woo her even more.

"There it is, Amu-chan's stubborn side." Ran, Miki and Suu sang.

"Shut up!" Amu exclaimed.

Rima sighed, "How boring."

"If it's really that boring, why don't you and Nagi enjoy some alone time together?" Yaya teased.

"Yaya, please stop trying to put me and him together." Rima said calmly.

"Rima…" Nagihiko said.

Kuukai grinned and slapped Nagihiko on the back. "Now, now. It's not like Rima hates you 100 percent. I'm sure part of her is like Hinamori who is too stubborn to admit to who she likes. Don't worry, you have a chance." Kuukai reassured.

"That's not what I was thinking about…"

"The total times you've looked at Mashiro-san are 18 ever since we've met up for recess." Kairi pointed out.

"Go Nagi!" Rhythm cheered along with Kusu-Kusu.

Nagihiko glared as his chara, "There's nothing for you to cheer for me. And I wasn't looking at her."

"Denial." Kuukai and Yaya sighed in unison.

"By the way, do you guys have anything on today? I'm planning to visit Rikka-chan and Hika-kun at the royal garden after school." Yaya said, "Rikka-chan really misses Amu-chii so how about it? Let's go! Let's go!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry but we have remedial toady." Amu apologized.

"We have remedial too, in case you've forgotten." Kairi pointed out.

Yaya pouted, "Who cares about those? Yaya is going to skip them so if Kai-kun is going for it, please help Yaya think of an excuse for sensei okay?" Yaya beamed before slumping in disappointment, "Looks like Yaya has to go alone today."

"Not true, Pepe will be going too, dechu." Pepe said.

"Don't worry, I'll skip my remedial today and go with you." Kuukai winked.

"How rare, usually you would go because if you don't, your sensei will give you a month's worth of homework." Daichi said.

Yaya furrowed her eyebrows, "Are you sure? It would be bad to have lots of homework."

"Nah, this year's sensei is different. She's a nice lady and I'm sure she won't be as bad as last year's." Kuukai reassured. "Besides, I'm curious to see how are the current guardians holding out. Gotta make sure they do a good job right?"

"Then we'll leave it you then." Tadase smiled.

"How boring, I wish I could go." Rima sulked.

"We can always go next time or we can plan an outing with them." Nagihiko reassured.

Rima sighed, "Guess I've no choice but to go for the remedial."

"I'm sure Rima-tan won't get bored because Nagi will be right there WITH you!" Yaya reassured excitedly which caused a glare being sent in her way. Nagihiko. On the other hand, coughed and has a slightly pink tinted on his cheeks.

* * *

After school, as promised, Kuukai and Yaya headed over to the elementary school section. They walked to the royal garden while teasing each other on the way. Kiseki has called Daichi and Pepe back again much to their dislike. Well, at least Kuukai and Yaya can have some alone time. They finally arrived at the royal garden, pushing the door and stepped in.

"Ah Yaya-senpai!" Rikka greeted and skipped over to them with Hikaru following her.

"Oh, it's the useless-Jack-who-used-to-have-free-time-to-stop-by." Rikka and Hikaru said in unison. "Yaya-senpai came up with this name last year and we think that it suits you." The both of them said in unison again.

"Yaya!" Kuukai frowned.

Yaya laughed nervously, "It kinda suits you at that time."

"So why is the useless-Jack-who-used-to-have-free-time-to-stop-by has the free time to stop by today?" Rikka and Hikaru asked. "And where is Hinamori-senpai and the others? I thought that they're coming too?" Rikka asked.

"What don't you both just call me Kuukai instead?" Kuukai asked.

"We don't want to."

"Well, Amu-chii and the others have remedial so they couldn't come today. But they promised Yaya that someday they would come here or they would organize an outing for all of us to go." Yaya explained with a smile.

Rikka's eyes sparkled, "Wow, an outing! I can't wait."

"I think we would be waiting until they graduate for them to finally come up with one." Hikaru said.

"By the way, how are things coming along?" Kuukai asked.

Rikka's shoulder slumped, "Not very well. It's hard looking for a new Jack and Ace since almost no one has a guardian egg. And it's kind of difficult with only the two of us to manage the jobs around here."

"Let's give them a hand." Kuukai said to Yaya who agreed immediately.

"Don't worry, we'll finish the work in no time!" Yaya cheered.

"But Kairi-senpai has been the one who manages it. Yaya-senpai always runs away." Hikaru pointed out.

Kuukai looked at Yaya, grinning. "I see, so the Ace has been pretty useless as well."

"T-That's not true! Yaya has been taking care of the flowerbeds so it's natural for Kai-kun to do the paperwork! He always complains that Yaya never does a good job at paperwork anyway." Yaya huffed, folding her arms and looking away childishly. "It's better than the first Jack who never does anything!"

"Hey! You know that that's not true."

"Yaya-senpai and Kuukai-senpai makes a great couple. Ah, but Kuukai-senpai has a girlfriend already, doesn't he?" Rikka asked.

"No, he was dumped by Hoshina Utau last year." Hikaru said.

"Don't use the word 'dumped'!" Kuukai exclaimed.

Hikaru sighed, "He was terribly thrown away, shoved away, rejected by Hoshina Utau."

"Those words aren't making me feel any better…" Kuukai pointed out.

-x-

After helping Hikaru and Rikka with their guardian work, the two of them finally went to get the chocolate ice cream Kuukai promised Yaya to buy. The charas weren't back yet and it's still too early to go home anyway.

"Yay, chocolate ice cream!" Yaya cheered, licking her ice cream.

"You're such a glutton." Kuukai teased.

Yaya huffed, "Yaya is not a glutton. If there is any glutton, it should be Kuu-chan! He's the one who eats lots of ramen during a meal."

"I thought you've stopped using that nickname." Kuukai protested.

"Kuu-chan said that Yaya can only use the nickname when there's no one we know around us." Yaya pointed out.

"Oh yeah…I did say that." Kuukai's shoulder slumped, "But you're the one who threatened me with tears that if I don't allow you to call me by that nickname, you would cry." Kuukai pointed out.

"True, and Yaya is glad that it worked." Yaya smiled.

Kuukai pouted, "It's not fair."

"Life is never fair." Yaya shot back with a grin. "By the way, do you want to try some crepes next time?"

"Let me guess, I'm treating again?"

"Aw, you would let Yaya treat instead? That's mean."

Kuukai chuckled, "Do I look like that kind of guy who would let a girl treat? I still have my pride, y'know."

"Yeah, and you were dumped by Utau-chii." Yaya muttered, grinning evilly.

"Hey! I heard that!" Kuukai exclaimed.

"Eh? Yaya never said anything~!" Yaya sang and made a dash back to the house.

"Come back, you!" Kuukai shouted teasingly after her and proceed to chase her.

* * *

Fufufu, this chapter is finished. Anyway, please REVIEW!


	5. Friends like these, who needs enemies?

Ooooh, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. You see, recently my inspiration has gone down to ZERO! Depression, ooooh. And the knowledge of school is going to start in 14 days PAINS me literally! I don't wanna go back to schooooool! Save me, MOMMY!

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Thanks ^^ Glad you liked it.**

**RimaBalaBalance: Heehee, I'll try her to get into the scene more often.**

**Animereb: Thanks~**

**CattyGothLoli: Aw, your characterization is also good as well ;D Heehee, you mean she should try for the mouth instead^^ **

**I do not own Shugo chara**

* * *

After yesterday's events, Kuukai and Yaya still arrived at school as per normal and met up with Kairi who remarked that they were late for only a few seconds. But somehow today is special. Why? Today is Friday 13th which means today is bad luck! Gasp, though Kuukai and Yaya never believed in any of those. But when they met someone familiar at the school entrance.

"Oh, good morning Souma-san." Koyomi greeted.

"Yo." Kuukai greeted.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Yaya asked.

Koyomi shook her head, "No. I'm a friend of Hinamori Amu. I do fortune-telling in class."

"Oh! Yaya knows you!" Yaya exclaimed. She knew because there is one time Amu told the guardians about a fortune-teller and she still remembered she herself tried to do some fortune telling by kicking away her shoes. "Amu-chii told Yaya about you." She added after receiving a confused look.

"I see." Koyomi giggled, "Today is 13th Friday so good luck won't be with you." She warned.

"Heh, I never believed in any of that." Kuukai grinned.

Kairi pushed up his glasses, "Don't say that. This is one of the possible events that take place. I have heard rumors about the 13th Friday that those who claimed that they don't believe it, they are bound to get bad luck." Kairi pointed out.

"Like I said, it's probably fake." Kuukai said.

"What about we let Koyomi-chii help you find it out? Yaya have always wanted to see you in action." Yaya exclaimed, eyes sparkly.

Koyomi laughed nervously with her hand rubbing the back of her head while flattered by Yaya's enthusiasm. "I guess I could do that if Souma-san doesn't mind." Koyomi offered kindly. Yaya turned to Kuukai, eyes sparkly as if begging him to accept the offer.

"Fine, I'll do it." Kuukai smiled.

Koyomi took out her book and flipped through the pages while asking Kuukai questions. Finally the result has been decided and Koyomi had a troubled look on her face. "A dark and unholy force is approaching, haste is needed." Koyomi recited.

"Huh, what does that mean?" Kuukai frowned.

"Am I the only one who heard a stampede?" Kairi asked, looking around.

"Yaya is sure that it is coming from the school."

All of them looked inside.

"KUUUUKAAAAI-SAMA!" Saaya followed by hundreds or thousands are heading towards them or rather him. "PLEASE MARRRYYYYY MEEEEEEE!" They shrieked in delight. Kuukai looked at them, sweating and ran into the school but away from them.

"SHIIIIIIT!" Kuukai shouted, with a star clip on his hair meaning that he had chara changed. But despite that, not many could outrun a bunch of insane fangirls.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Yaya squealed, "You were right on the spot!"

Koyomi laughed, "That is because I've just seen a notice about a soccer tournament coming up soon. And Souma-san has been declared as captain again. I originally wanted to congratulate him though not telling his fortune."

"Regardless, you were right again." Kairi complimented.

"It was nothing and are you sure you don't want to help Souma-san?" Koyomi asked while watching Kuukai ran around the school for the fifth time. "He looks like he is in need of help." Koyomi pointed out.

"Don't worry, Kuukai can handle it." Yaya reassured.

"Anyway, let's get to class before the bell rings." Kairi said.

* * *

"Are the fangirls still chasing Kuukai?" Yaya asked while munching on her lunch box with the former guardians while all of them looked at Kuukai who is running away from the fangirls for probably the hundredth time. "Yaya doesn't get how they suddenly become like this because of a soccer match."

"That's because this soccer match holds the reward to a beach resort for the winning team. Each member is allowed to bring friends along." Amu explained.

"How nice, Yaya is sure Kuukai will win." Yaya said confidently.

Nagihiko nodded, "Yeah, Kuukai-senpai is really talented in soccer. There is no doubt he would win this year's tournament again but on the bad side, girls have been chasing him since school started and none of them cared to go back to class." Nagihiko laughed.

"So that's why there are so many absentees." Kairi remarked.

"What about you, Yaya? How was your day with Kuukai yesterday?" Rima asked slyly.

"Huh? What do you mean? Kuukai and Yaya had been visiting the guardians and have ice-cream on the way home only." Yaya said.

Amu scooted over closer to Yaya and nudged her shoulder with hers. "That's not what she meant. She meant that how was your date with him yesterday? Any romantic scenes you have to tell us yet?" Amu grinned when Yaya's cheeks becomes red.

"I-It's only an outing between friends!" Yaya exclaimed.

"It sounds to me that you're trying your best to convince yourself rather than us." Nagihiko pointed out.

"T-That's not true!"

"Umm…" Tadase interrupted their conversation, "Shouldn't we help Souma-kun? What if he gets injured and unable to play at the tournament?" Tadase asked and everyone looked at each other than at the frantic running Kuukai. Yaya quickly whispered in their ears.

The former guardians stood up with the same thought in their mind except for Yaya. _Sorry Kuukai/Souma-kun/Kuukai-senpai but this is for you winning the tournament!_

"EVERYONE PLEASE LISTEN TO US!" Yaya shouted and got the whole school's attention. "ACTUALLY KUUKAI LIKES TO JOY PEE! HE PEES WHEN HE IS HAPPY REGARDLESS OF IN HIS PANTS OR NOT!" She shouted, gaining laughter.

"YAYA!" Kuukai shouted.

"KUUKAI HAS BEEN HARSHLY DUMPED MY HOSHINA UTAU AND WAS SULKING AND DEPRESSED FOR THE WHOLE WEEK!" Amu shouted.

"EH?" Kuukai exclaimed.

"And also, Kuukai is an insensitive fiend who ignores their friends in their time of need." Rima said but loud enough for everyone who has already gathered to hear.

"I THOUGHT WE HAVE ALREADY FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT!" Kuukai shouted.

"SOUMA-KUN ACTUALLY LIKES OLDER GIRLS! HIS FEELINGS GOT IGNORED BY A GIRL NAMED SHION!" Tadase shouted.

"You too?" Kuukai exclaimed.

"KUUKAI-SENPAI ALWAYS CRAPS OUT THE BIGGEST AND SMELLIEST SHIT THAT IS BIGGER THAN THE SIZE OF HIS HEAD EVERDAY!" Nagihiko shouted.

"WHY YOU-"

Kairi pushed up his glasses, "According to my research, Kuukai is actually in love with a guy right after he got dumped."

"EH?" Kuukai and the rest of the school shouted.

"I-I didn't know…Souma-sama likes to joy…pee." A girl said nervously.

"So Souma-sama had been dumped by Hoshina Utau…how sad." Another girl remarked.

"And Souma-sama only likes older girls…" Another girl said in disappointment.

"I thought Souma-sama cared for his friends." Another girl said.

"Souma-sama…craps out the biggest and smelliest shit?" Another girl said.

"S-S-SOUMA-SAMA IS GAY?" Saaya screeched.

Kuukai blinked and before he knew it, the fangirls had already dispersed but not after promising that they will be back after he got over Hoshina Utau or when he loses that feelings for a guy and they wouldn't mind if he joy peed. Kuukai bowed his head and walked over to the former guardians.

"You guys…"

"Yay! We finally got them off your back!" Yaya squealed, jumping onto Kuukai's back.

"I KNOW! Must you list out every of my embarrassing moments for everyone to hear? That joy pee thing is history and I'm not gay!" Kuukai glowered.

Tadase smiled, "At least now you can concentrate on winning your tournament. I would be bad if you got injured right before it started. You can always come to me whenever you need help. Don't worry, I'll try my best to help you."

"No thanks, I'll pass." Kuukai said.

"We are really sorry for doing this but we have no other way." Amu apologized.

"You don't sound sorry!" Kuukai accused.

"Of course, we feel proud that we are able to help you out." Nagihiko smiled.

Kuukai turned to him and pointed his pointer finger and him. "Don't even try that innocent smile with me! I know from years of experience better than to take it as innocence! And stop using that sweet and honey slicked voice! It's creepy!"

"So you have to take us to the beach resort if you win." Rima said.

"SO THAT'S WHAT ALL OF YOU ARE AFTER!" Kuukai growled.

"No need to fret, Kuukai~ we're all friends, aren't we? Even without the beach resort thingy, Yaya and the others will certainly help Kuukai whenever he needs it." Yaya smiled, still not letting go of Kuukai.

"Don't lie! Why did you only help me now?"

"Because we're motivated of course." All of them said unison.

Kuukai, for once, is speechless.

-x-

"Aw come on, Kuukai, are you still angry?" Yaya asked while hanging onto Kuukai's back. Kuukai never did make the effort to remove her, actually, he kind of like it. But that doesn't mean he's not angry about their recent fiasco that put him into major embarrassment.

"Yes." Kuukai replied.

"Don't worry, Kuukai is a forgiving person. I'm sure he'll forgive us." Tadase said still as an airhead as ever.

"Like hell I'm forgiving you guys THAT easily!"

Rima looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "Petty…"

"Petty? Petty? Who won't get angry when his friends decide to embarrass him in the middle of a crowd? And don't call me that when you're obviously the one who is petty. You get angry with every comment we make!" Kuukai pointed out.

"Ah, but I can tell he only forgave Yaya since he hasn't remove her from his back." Nagihiko said slyly.

_Damn Nagihiko!_ Kuukai thought. He wanted to be angry with Yaya but at the same time doesn't want her to get off his back. "Shut up, says the guy who obviously loves Rima but haven't even confess after 2 years." Kuukai said smugly.

"Nagihiko and Rima? That's so cute!" Amu remarked.

"We're not-" Nagihiko started but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mashiro-san!" Kirishima shouted from a distance, running towards them.

Rima turned to him. _How persistence, I thought that by rejecting him 3 times would work._ Rima thought. "Yes?"

"Would you…like to go with me to…the New Year's festival with me tomorrow?" Kirishima asked.

"Sorry, I can't." Rima said. "I'm going with Amu and the others."

"Can I join you?" Kirishima asked.

Before Rima can answer, Kuukai has already told him that he is more than welcome to come. "We'll be meeting at the entrance at 11am sharp. Be sure to wear your kimono and don't keep us waiting. Rima here hates waiting." Kuukai grinned when he felt the aura of death from the said girl.

"Is it such a good idea?" Yaya whispered into Kuukai's ears.

"No worries, I'm sure this will work out. Look," Kuukai motioned to Nagihiko who held an expression of death. "Nagihiko there looks like he is about to kill someone. I've a feeling that jealousy is going to help them get together." Kuukai whispered back.

"Yaya understands." Yaya cackled in an evil way.

Rima turned to the two. "What are the both of you planning this time?"

"Nothing." Kuukai and Yaya turned to her both giving her an innocent smile, which only made Rima even more suspicious of them.

"Do you think we should really invite him?" Nagihiko asked.

"Why not? The more the merrier." Tadase said.

"Are you jealous that he'll be getting close to Rima?" Kuukai and Yaya asked teasingly.

Nagihiko looked at them in shock. "O-Of course not, the both of you're just over thinking this."

"Liar." Kuukai and Yaya accused.

"He IS a liar." Rima added.

"Oh, Forget it!" Nagihiko sighed.

* * *

After school, Kuukai and Yaya visited the current guardians to help them in her work again. After that, they went to get some more ice cream and walked back home. It is when Kuukai opened the door to let Yaya in…Rento and Unkai charged towards her, taking her to Rento's room leaving Kuukai in shock amidst of the dust his two brothers left. Finally, he regained his sense and realized what had happened.

"RENTO! UNKAI! BRING HER BACK!" Kuukai shouted, attempting to run towards the room when Kaidou held him back.

"Relax, it's not like they are going to do anything bad to her." Shunsui said.

"THEN WHY DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"Lower your volume, they did it to see your reaction…it's what I'm expecting when they came up with this. But no, they heard about the both of you going to the new years festival tomorrow and wanted to show her something." Shunsui explained.

"We're not going together, we're going with our friends." Kuukai pointed out.

Kaidou shrugged, "Wrong info then. Our mom came back for a moment, telling us that you guys are going to the festival and brought back a kimono." He said while somehow feeding Tsubasa and still holding onto Kuukai's collar.

"Doesn't matter, just wait patiently while they tortur- no, try it on her." Shunsui smiled.

"I CAUGHT THE SLIP UP!" Kuukai roared.

"He's only teasing ya." Kaidou said.

-x-

Once the three got into Rento's room, Yaya stood in confusion while the two brothers held out a light pink kimono made of silk imprinted with flowers.

"That's beautiful." Yaya remarked.

"Really? Good that you liked it, our mom brought this home for you on your date with Kuukai tomorrow at the festival." Unkai said.

Yaya blinked, "But Kuukai and Yaya are going with our rest."

Unkai and Rento looked at each other in horror. "Our mom gave us the wrong info! Damn, we're hoping to follow them tomorrow to take pictures of them for future blackmails! Nooooooooooo!" The both of them wailed.

"But it's a really pretty kimono." Yaya said, poking the clothe with her finger.

"You like it? You can have it since it's originally for you." Rento smiled.

"Ah! But it looks so expensive." Yaya protested while mentally trying to fight back taking the kimono. It just looks too pretty to refuse.

"Don't worry, it's for you~" The both of them smiled and dumped it onto her hand. "Since you're going to the festival with your friends, would you mind if we come along?" Rento asked.

Yaya snapped out from staring at her kimono and smiled. "Of course!"

-x-

"KUUKAI! WE'RE GOING WITH YOU TOMORROW!" Rento and Unkai announced.

"Hmm, I would like to go too if you don't mind." Shunsui said.

"Eh not a bad idea." Kaidou said.

"OH HELL NO!" Kuukai shouted.

* * *

AH HA! Now I've a few ideas for the later chapters buuuuut...my inspiration and motivation to write is still ZERO. I'm really down in the dumps this time and I can't even manage to finish A to Z KuukaixYaya oneshots! My head huuuurts...please review...


	6. New years festival!

Hey, hey guys! I'm happy to tell you that my headache is gone and my inspiration has been restored! But don't stop reviewing though. And here, I shall present you the next chapter. So, how is the new title? I didn't mention it during the last chapter because I was too depressed xD

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Heehee, yeah I thought so too. **

**Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi: xD Nagi has to be jealous! Someone is out there to take Rima away from him! Don't worry, Ikuto in a kimono isn't such a bad thought. Imagine him in only a light blue kimono. It doesn't has to be the one Kuukai and Tadase used to wear. I mean, the girls' version ahem ahem. -is shot violently xD-**

**RimaBalaBalance: Ya got it. Headaches are the worst! I love the Hitachiin twins, pure devils xD **

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

It's a beautiful day at the Souma's house and also the day whereby Kuukai and Yaya would go to the festival with their friends and sadly to Kuukai, his brothers. They also informed him that their mother has bought them his kimono much to his horror. But for now, Yaya has the task of waking Kuukai up and she is doing it energetically.

"KUUUUUUKAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Yaya shouted, running to the room with a pan and frying ladle in hand.

Kaidou turned to Unkai and Rento, eyebrow raised. "What did the both of ya feed the kid?"

"Sugar and caffeine." Unkai and Rento cackled evilly making Kaidou shake his head in exasperation.

"We'd better block our ears now." Shunsui said and all of them covered their ears just in time.

CLAAAANG! CLAAAAANG! CLAAAANG!

"Kuukai! WAKEY WAKEY!" Yaya shouted with her hands above her head, beating the two cooking utensils together while rolling over Kuukai. No one knows how she did that but when you feed a kid with sugar, there's nothing he/she cannot do. "KUUUUKAI! THE SUN IS SHINING ON YOUR BUTT!"

In response, Kuukai buried his head in the pillow, groaning at the noise. He shifted so that he is sleeping at Yaya's side on the bed to avoid Yaya's rolling but to no avail, Yaya is just too determined.

"Hey!" Yaya huffed in indignation and pulled Kuukai's boxers leaving his…ahem…in the cool air. The charas who finally popped out from their egg, giggled at the scene.

"Yaya!" Kuukai exclaimed when he woke up and found out what Yaya did. "Give me back my boxers!"

"No!" Yaya held the frabic against her chest and frowned. "Kuukai have to wake up or he has to walk around with that," Yaya pointed at his privates. "Hanging around!"

Kuukai blushed red and attempted to chase Yaya. "Yaya! Come back!"

"NEEEEVAAAAA!" Yaya screamed and run down to the dinning area with Kuukai following. Now why didn't he just change into another pair of boxers? Oh well, people who just woke up in the morning just cannot think logically.

"Kuukai, nice." Rento covered his mouth in attempt to hide his laughter.

"I never thought that she would do that!" Unkai laughed out loud.

Kuukai glared at his brothers, well, laughing brothers at the sight of him totally in the nude. "You never thought she would do that?" He repeated, "Just what did you do to make her do this!"

"We only gave her sugar and caffeine." Unkai and Rento said in unison.

Kuukai gasped, "You should never give Yaya those! She would go crazy!" Kuukai pointed at Yaya who is bouncing all over the place and already opening the door to run out with Kuukai's boxers.

"KUUUKAAAAIII'S BOXERS!" Yaya screamed, holding out the item.

"GIMMMIIIEEEE!" A hoard of girls ran towards her.

Kuukai, now already fully awake, took Unkai's shirt and pants to wear it and ran outside, grabbing Yaya and running back to the house. "Someone give me a rope!" Kuukai shouted, trying to defend against the hyperactive girl.

"EEK!" Unkai ran up to his room to put on a new shirt and pants.

"It's too early to be so noisy." Kaidou groaned.

"It's a good start for the new year's festival." Shunsui said.

"Good start my ass." Kuukai grumbled and pulled Yaya into the bathroom ignoring her wails to drown her in water. "You're going to get out of that hyperactive mood or so help me." Kuukai filled the bucket with water and poured it over Yaya's head.

Yaya struggled, "UUUWAAAH! Meanie!"

"Meanie, me? Who is the one who came to my room trying to wake me up by stripping off my boxers?"

Yaya raised up her hand, "Me!"

"Glad ya know." Kuukai dumped another bucket full of water over her head.

* * *

Soon, the former guardians, Ikuto, Utau, Kirishima and Kuukai's brothers met up at the festival. They were introduced to the group and all of them wore kimono, yes, especially Ikuto who wore a light blue kimono while Utau wore an elegant purple one.

"We are 10 seconds and 5 milliseconds early." Kairi remarked.

"What? Now too?" Yaya exclaimed.

"Yaya, that kimono looks nice." Amu complimented.

"You too, Amu-chii. Kuukai's brothers gave Yaya this kimono." Yaya said.

"I don't get why I have to wear one and with the same design as Utau at that." Ikuto grumbled.

"Because it looks nice on you and you can't go to a festival without a kimono." Utau chided. "Besides, if all of us wear kimonos except you, you would stand out. And it's because we're lovers." Utau smiled.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and walked towards Amu with no difficulities. "My strawberry looks beautiful."

"S-Shut up!" Amu blushed, trying to hit Ikuto with her fist while ignoring Utau's glare.

"You look nice, Mashiro-san." Kirishima complimented.

"Humph, you too." Rima looked away but Kirishima isn't affected by her cold attitude. From what he heard from her friends, Rima acted pretty much like this towards everyone. "Nagihiko I want that cotton candy." Rima pointed at the boxes of cotton candy in his hands.

"Huh, these? But we're saving this for later." Nagihiko said.

"That's fine too I suppose." Rima said.

Kirishima walked up to Nagihiko, "Do you need help with those?"

"It's okay, I can handle them." Nagihiko gave a reassuring smile in contrast to his thoughts which are chanting that kirishima would somehow disappear from here. Damn Kuukai and Yaya for inviting him. Thinking of the devils…

"Kuuukaaai, let's explore everywhere!" Yaya whined, tugging on the sleeve of his kimono.

"You know that's impossible. It would take the whole day." Kuukai said.

"Why don't we split up in groups." Rento suggested with a smile. "We can take pictures of everywhere then look at them at home. Let's have two people in each group." Rento said.

"I'm with Ikuto!" Utau shouted, grabbing his arm.

Kirishima turned to Rima, "Shall we?"

"Let's have a group of three instead. Nagihiko, Kirishima and I in one group. Kairi, Kuukai and Yaya in another. Ikuto, Utau and Amu in another. Kuukai's brothers and Tadase can settle for themselves." Rima suggested.

"Okay! Agreed!" Yaya shouted.

"I'm fine with it." Kairi said.

Kuukai shrugged, "Whatever."

"I like it." Ikuto smirked perversely at Amu who glared back.

"I don't like it." Amu folded her arms.

"Me too." Utau said.

"I'm fine with it." Nagihiko said.

"If Mashiro-san suggests it, then I'm okay with it." Kirishima smiled.

The brothers and Tadase shrugged.

* * *

Nagihiko, Rima and Kirishima are walking at the streets.

"Nagihiko, I want that one." Rima pointed to one of the stores with a shooting game. Upon closer inspection, you would see that Rima is pointing at a stuffed toy of a clown.

"I'll get it for you." Kirishima volunteered and ran to the store.

"Nagihiko, I want it." Rima said.

"Huh? But isn't Kirishima-san getting it for you?" Nagihiko asked.

"I have zero confidence that he will be able to get it." Rima said bluntly and indeed, Kirishima is shooting with all his might but failed to get the toy Rima wanted. Nagihiko shook his head and walked over to the store.

Nagihiko paid for it and held the rifle expertly. He aimed at the clown and managed to shoot it square in its chest making is fall. Having more arrows to shoot, he decided to shoot at the funny looking stuffed toys. He put them all in a bag and handed it to Rima.

"…Thanks." Rima took the bag and peered inside with a smile hidden to the boys.

"Do you want that?" Kirishima asked, motioning over to the goldfishes.

"No." Rima said blankly.

Nagihiko looked over to the masks. "Hey, do you want to get those?"

"Okay, they look funny enough." Rima said earning a sweat drop from both boys.

Determined not too be stood up, Kirishima took out his wallet. "I'll pay for it." He walked to the store leaving the two.

"Are you having fun?" Nagihiko asked.

"I guess." Rima admitted.

Nagihiko smiled, "I'm glad."

Unknown to Nagihiko, Rima quickly turned around to hide a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. Damn Nagihiko for always making her feel like this whenever he smile that winning smile of his.

-x-

"Ikuto, will you stop that?" Amu growled, trying to get Ikuto's hands off her shoulder. "It's difficult to walk with your weight on me, you fat neko-hentai-pervert!" Amu insulted.

"Hn, says the girl who eats junk food whenever she failed her tests." Ikuto smirked.

"Whaaaat?" Amu and Utau shouted. "And how did you know that?" Utau asked.

"I'm always at the tree near Amu's house…observing her." Ikuto grinned.

Amu blushed, "P-Pervert!" Amu shouted, raising her fist while trying to chase him in her kimono. Having difficulty with walking, Amu couldn't possibly run in those so she fell forward but was caught by Ikuto, his arm over her chest.

"Hmm, it's still flat." Ikuto remarked.

"Gah! PERVERT!" Amu shouted, kicking him on the shin.

"You're enjoying it aren't you?" Utau asked with her head bowed and evil aura radiating off her.

Amu turned and looked at her nervously, "W-What're you talking about? I-I'm not!"

"But I felt your heart thumping rapidly when I did that." Ikuto grinned.

"That's a lie! A lie!" Amu defended from Utau's glare and aura.

"AMU!" Utau shouted and chased Amu all over the place.

"Don't hurt my Amu too much." Ikuto shouted, while walking calmly behind them.

"Ikuto, you pervert!" Amu wailed while trying to run away from the steady and well-balanced singer.

Ikuto snickered, "Correction, I'm YOUR pervert."

"AMUUUUUU!" Utau growled.

"AHHHH! RAAAAAN!" Amu shouted hoping her chara would jump out from nowhere and help her but the said chara is called back by Kiseki with the rest so…Amu is in a helpless situation.

-x-

"Wow, fishes." Yaya bent down to look at the fishes. "Yaya wants to try." She said, taking out 200 yen and handed them to the store caretaker. She took the small net but big enough to fit in one fish.

"Are you sure?" Kuukai asked, bending down beside her with Kairi.

"This game is very difficult because the fish may slip out in the water." Kairi pointed out.

Kuukai laughed, "Don't worry, she tried it before and gotten the fishes. But the problem is, the fishes died shortly after." Kuukai grinned when Yaya pouted at him after having gotten the fishes in a plastic bag.

"That's not true! They died on their own!" Yaya protested.

"That is because you didn't take care of them. Even I feel sorry for those fishes. God knows what would happen if I were one of your pet, I would want to die myself." Kuukai pointed out.

"You would have to take care of yourselves before taking care of pets." Kairi said.

Yaya huffed, "Yaya will take care of them."

"That's what you said before." Kuukai pointed out.

"Kuukai is mean!" Yaya protested.

"I'm not the one who is going to kill those fishes." Kuukai pointed out smugly. "And just to let you know, we are too lazy to take care of those fishes too. The best thing to do is to cook them."

Yaya and Kairi looked at him in horror. "That's so cruel!" Yaya exclaimed.

"But it is true that fishes holds nutrients. Be sure to steam it to avoid nutrients loss." Kairi said.

"Not you too!" Yaya shouted.

"It's better to cook it immediately then let it gets tortured for a few days." Kuukai pointed out.

"Hiya!" Yaya kicked Kuukai's shin.

* * *

Soon, all of them met up at the temple. Actually, during Kuukai, Yaya and Kairi's walk, Tadase and the brothers are trailing them but no one needs to know that. They took out their money in preparation to pray. Kuukai and Yaya came first.

"May Yaya will have a full bosom this year." Yaya whispered.

Kuukai chuckled quietly, "As if it'll come true." Kuukai whispered earning a rough kick on the shin. "…May Yaya's bosom be full this year." Kuukai whispered, not wanting another kick from the girl.

It's Nagihiko and Rima's turn.

"May Nagihiko stop getting hit by guys this year." Rima whispered.

Nagihiko frowned, "May I stop getting hit by guys this year…"

Ikuto and Amu's turn.

"May the hentai-neko stop peeking at me from the balcony." Amu prayed.

"May I have a better eyesight so I can peek at Amu from far away." Ikuto prayed, grinning when Amu gave him the fist.

Kairi and Utau's turn.

"May Yaya attend her remedials everyday." Kairi prayed.

"May Ikuto and I get together this year." Utau prayed.

And then Tadase and Kirishima.

"May I have world domination this year." Tadase prayed while Kirishima looked at him weirdly.

"May Mashiro-san and I be together this year." Kirishima prayed.

Kaidou and Shunsui's turn.

"I wish our mom would act her age." Kaidou prayed.

"May everyone be well." Shunsui prayed.

And finally, Unkai and Rento's turn.

"MAY KUUKAI AND YAYA GET TOGETHER THIS YEAR AND FOREVER!" They shouted earning the attention from passer-bys and those in-line.

Yaya blushed while Kuukai growled, shaking a fist at them. "Hey!"

"Aw, I should've prayed for that too." Amu giggled.

"The soccer freak and the baby. Not a bad combination." Ikuto smirked.

"All the best for you guys." Tadase smiled.

"Good, I suppose." Utau and Kairi said.

"I hope the both of you would get together too." Nagihiko smiled.

"I hope you will succeed." Kirishima said.

"Good luck." Rima said, grinning.

The brothers grinned, "Leave it to us." They said.

Kuukai and Yaya blushed red.

* * *

Heehee, I wanted badly to make them get together quickly but they must be the slowest developing lovers in Shugo chara! Gah! Anyways, how is the new title? Please REVIEW!


	7. Onto the beach resort!

Alas, the next chapter has finally been posted. I've been wanting to post it yesterday but I left the thumbdrive at the office, stupid me-_- This chapter will not contain as much humor as the others but I still hope that you'll enjoy it. Kinda a sweet part at the end.

**RimaBalaBalance: Hehe, both are equally cute and Ikuto is a natural pervert xD**

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Yay, i'm so happy that you liked it! **

**Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi: Aw, come on, Ikuto in a kimono ain't that bad xD Glad you loved it!**

**XxKukiMonsterxX: Thanks!**

**screamattheskyx3: Well Rima is a master comedian ;D **

**I do not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

After winning the soccer tournament, as expected of Kuukai, he also received the reward of a trip to the beach resort. Being captain, his teammates offered to let him choose the date which he wants to go with his friends. And the date is today! They are going to the beach resort by car which is driven by Ikuto. He has a 7-seater car.

Ikuto and Utau sat at the front while Amu, Tadase and Nagihiko with Rima on his lap sat at the middle. Tadase and Kuukai with Yaya on his lap sat at the back. It's lucky that both Rima and Yaya are the lightest and the only ones who can bear their weight is probably Kuukai and Nagihiko.

"Yay! It has been so long since we went to the beach." Yaya cheered.

"Ow, ow! Stop moving around, Yaya, it hurts." Kuukai groaned, "Why can't you be still like Rima?"

"I do not like my name being used so casually and by someone whom I hate." Rima said icily.

Amu winced, "That's got to hurt."

"Hey! I don't get why you are always against me. What did I ever do to you then mess up your hair at one point of time and pushed you into the snow?" Kuukai frowned.

"That is enough reason for me to hate you though there is one more reason." Rima said, glancing at Yaya but no one noticed except for Nagihiko.

"Huh? Did I do something to you?" Kuukai asked.

"Stupid."

"Hey!"

"God, all of you are so noisy! I can't even listen to the music." Utau groaned and glared at the people at the back. "Will you please lower down your volume? And Kuukai, you always offend someone without knowing it."

Kuukai frowned, "But I rarely met Rima so how can I make her angry?"

"Like I said, stupid." Rima said. _You are so stupid that you don't even know how Yaya got sad after you started dating Utau and paid more attention to Amu despite being longer friends with Yaya. _

Nagihiko chuckled, "You are really clueless. Rima is angry at you for-" He started but was cut off by Rima.

"Find the reason yourself." Rima said.

"Ne Kai-kun, are you going to swim later too? Yaya has never seen you in a swimsuit because the last time we went to the beach with Rikka-chii and Hika-kun, you refused to swim no matter what." Yaya pointed out.

Kairi coughed, "I don't really like swimming."

"Yaya doesn't care! Kai-kun must swim! Yaya will make Kai-kun swim no matter what." Yaya said determinedly.

"It doesn't matter whether I swim or not, I'll still be there under the same hot sun and on the same type of sand. Sorry but I will not be swimming today as well." Kairi said.

"Yaya will take Kai-kun's boxers even if Yaya has too." Yaya huffed and the group except Rima and Kairi gave a laugh.

Kuukai chuckled, "You'd better comply with her request, I got my boxers stripped off during the morning of the new years' festival when I refused to wake up. To make it worse, she shouted that it's my boxers in the middle of the street."

Kairi gave a stunned look, "Uh…"

"It won't do, Sanjou-san, Yuiki-san can pull anything off especially when you feed her sugar." Tadase said.

"I would love to see how would Amu react when I feed her sugar." Ikuto said huskily.

"Way normal than what would happen to you when catnip is held near you!" Amu said, shaking her fist threatening to hit the guy. Sadly she couldn't because the said pervert neko is driving.

"I'm a neko. And if anything, it's Yoru's fault." Ikuto pointed out.

Yoru looked up from his activity with the rest of the charas, "What did I do, nya?"

"You screwed up badly, hah!" Il gave him a kick.

"Amu acts funny when she lots of sugar!" Ran said cheerfully.

"Ran!" Amu exclaimed, in horror that Ran had revealed her secret to the pervert neko.

Miki grinned, "As I remembered when Suu accidently knocked over a bag of sugar into the cupcakes, Amu ate it and became a completely different person." Miki said smugly.

"Miki!"

"It was fun, desu." Suu said.

"No it's not!" Amu growled.

"Yaya-tan also acts funny when you feed her sugar, dechu. Last time when Yaya-tan was fed sugar, she jumped onto Kairi while laughing madly, dechu." Pepe said.

Yaya giggled, "Yaya can't help it. Kai-kun is the one who stood in front of Yaya."

"And I regret that." Kairi said.

"How nice, you only got jumped at while I got my boxers stripped and revealed to the world." Kuukai grumbled.

"Jealous?" Daichi asked teasingly.

"A little." Kuukai admitted with a grin.

Rhythm gave a peace sign, "Don't worry, I'm sure the next time she gets fed with sugar, you will be the one she jumps at. And then you and everyone will be happy."

"That would be funny." KusuKusu giggled.

-x-

Finally the group has reached the resort and received their keys. There are only four keys so they would have to share the rooms among themselves.

"I want to go with Yaya." Rima said, latching onto Yaya's arm.

Yaya cocked her head, "Sure."

"Weird, usually you would want to go with Amu." Nagihiko pointed out as Amu also turned to look at her in question.

"I want to go with Yaya this time, is there a problem?" Rima glared.

Nagihiko held out his hands in defense, "No, just curious, that's all. If you don't mind, Kuukai-senpai, can I share a room with you?" Nagihiko asked.

"Sure." Kuukai grinned.

"I want to share with-" Ikuto stared but got cut off by Amu.

"Utau, please share a room with me!" Amu pleaded.

Utau shrugged, "Sure." She said, knowing that if Amu shared a room with either Tadase or Kairi, they would easily let Ikuto switch room with them. At least if Ikuto sneaked in, she would be there so they won't do anything behind her back.

"I guess Sanjou-san and I will share a room." Tadase smiled.

"I don't mind." Kairi said, "But that still leaves Tsukiyomi-san."

"It's Ikuto." Ikuto said, waving his arm lazily. "If I can't get a room with Amu, I will just have to bunk with the soccer freak and girly guy. I can sleep on the floor too so it won't be a problem."

Nagihiko glared, "Don't call me that."

"Whatever."

"Okay, so we're cool with our roommate right? Let's go to our room." Kuukai grinned.

* * *

When the door is opened to their room, Yaya immediately jumped onto the bed with Rima following her in boredom. Truth to be told, the real reason why Rima wanted to share with Yaya is her friendship with Amu is getting wider when Utau came into the picture and she needed to talk to Yaya about something important.

"The bed is so fluffy! Do you want to try it, Rima-tan?" Yaya called out.

"I will pass." Rima said, moving to the bed and sat on it. "Say Yaya, I have a question. Are you still in love with Kuukai?" Rima asked and Yaya immediately lost her balance and fell off the bed.

"W-What are you talking about? What do you mean by 'still'?" Yaya asked nervously.

Rima raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you were trying to hide it. It's obvious you liked him even when he is dating Utau but what I really want to know now is if you still held the same feeling as before."

"Nothing can escape Rima-tan's eyes." Yaya laughed nervously and lay on the bed. "Yaya is unsure. Yaya didn't think much about it since…you know, Yaya's parents passed away. In fact, Yaya thinks that Yaya have already forgotten about it during that time."

"It must be hard on you." Rima said sadly.

"Kind of. Yaya was really confused and that feeling Yaya used to have for Kuukai suddenly went 'poof'." Yaya opened her arms as to prove her point. "Yaya admits that Yaya had even hated Kuukai once."

"You should, he never visited you. But neither did us so I won't hold it against you if you're angry at me too." Rima said.

Yaya smiled, "Yaya is sorry for being angry at Rima-tan and the others."

"Don't be. Even if we're busy, we should've been there when you're at your worst moments." Rima said.

"Rima-tan is acting reaaaaally strange today." Yaya pointed out gleefully.

Rima shook her head, "It will only happen once so you'd better cherish it."

"Heehee, Yaya knows." Yaya giggled, "So how is the relationship between you and Nagi? Yaya knows that you're going to protest saying that 'both of us are nothing' but you can't fool Yaya. Since you knew that Yaya liked Kuukai so you have to tell Yaya your love interest too."

"I don't know, whenever he smiles at me, I feel kind of funny." Rima admitted.

"You mean like there are butterflies in your stomach? Your heart starts beating very fast?" Yaya inquired.

"I suppose you can put it that way."

Yaya gasped, "Rima-tan, you're in love with Nagi!"

"Impossible." Rima said.

"What do you mean by impossible? It's possible! You're in love with Nagi! Look, whenever Amu spends with Nagi, do you feel a sense of hurt or the desire to just pull Nagi to you?" Yaya asked.

"That's stupid."

Yaya shrugged, "Yaya knows that if you're in love, you would feel like that sometimes."

Rima looked out the window in thought. Is it really love? Whenever she looked at Nagihiko's smile, she would feel uncomfortable but warm at the same time. Whenever he is with Amu, does she really resent Amu rather than Nagihiko?

-x-

Once the door is opened, Kuukai immediately went to jump on the bed with Ikuto and Nagihiko following him. Nagihiko, too, wanted to talk to Kuukai about something important. And Ikuto? He just wants to listen in because he is bored.

"You're acting like a kid, I wouldn't be surprised if your girlfriend is also jumping on the bed right now." Ikuto pointed out.

Kuukai blushed, "Yaya is not my girlfriend!"

"Weird, I never mentioned her." Ikuto smirked.

"Amu was right when she said that you're an annoying and perverted neko." Kuukai grumbled.

"So she did talk about me." Ikuto grinned.

"Don't get too full of yourself." Kuukai said.

Nagihiko sighed and shook his head in amusement. They're acting like kids right now. "Kuukai-senpai, I know it is sudden but I need to ask you something. Are you in love with Yaya?"

"W-What?" Kuukai spluttered.

"Of course he is, look how he acts differently around that kid." Ikuto pointed out.

"Shut up!" Kuukai growled.

"Don't sweat it too much kid, it's perfectly normal to be in love especially in your age." Ikuto said, "That Yaya kid looks pretty cute too, I wonder what would happen if she grows into an adult. Sexy body."

Kuukai glared, "Stop talking about Yaya like that."

"Why are you reacting so badly?" Ikuto asked, a plan forming in his head. "All I said is that if Yaya grows into a sexy woman, I would be the first to do her." Ikuto grinned suggestively.

"Bastard!" Kuukai snarled and attempted to make a swing at the neko who dodged it lazily.

"Relax, Kuukai-senpai. Can't you see that he is only joking?" Nagihiko chided.

"I don't care! Those words still came out from his mouth!" Kuukai growled.

Ikuto shrugged, "Why would you care if anyone said such things about her? You never complained when people called her a baby before. Oh wait, you're too busy with Amu and Utau to notice." Ikuto smirked.

"Ikuto, I know what you are trying to do but this is not the way." Nagihiko said, knowing that Ikuto means no harm and only wanted to help to get Kuukai to realize his feelings for Yaya.

"That kid needs to open his eyes if he wants to get together with her." Ikuto pointed out lazily.

"It's none of your business!"

"So? I'm always nosing in on other people's business anyway. And I can promise you that if you don't start doing what you should do, you're going to lose the girl to that Sanjou kid." Ikuto said.

Nagihiko sighed, how did a question lead to this? "Ikuto, I'm sure there is a more effective way to tell him."

"It's better to be straightforward than beat around the bush. It's much quicker this way too." Ikuto said, "You obviously love the little kid but you just haven't realized it or you're denying it. And what's stopping you from confessing is because you thought that either she does not feel the same way or you thought that she still hasn't forgiven you for your ignorance."

"That's-"

"-the truth." Nagihiko said, effectively cutting Kuukai off. "I can tell that you're happy being with her but if you don't take action, you're going to lose her and I don't want you making another mistake. Rima said that she is angry at you for something else, do you know what it is?"

Kuukai blinked.

Ikuto sighed, "He's hopeless." He deadpanned.

"Hey!" Kuukai frowned, "I don't get why making Rima angry has got to do with our current conversation."

"It has everything to do with it." Nagihiko said firmly, "When you were dating Utau and before we graduate to middle school, we saw that Yaya is obviously unhappy about it. And did you notice the times she was jealous when you came to the Royal Garden mostly to look for Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

Kuukai blinked, "I never noticed. Did she really feel that way?"

"Why would he say it if he isn't sure?" Ikuto pointed out.

At night, Kuukai walked out of the room for some air. The conversation with Ikuto and Nagihiko has been haunting him ever since. He knew that he is in love with Yaya but he didn't want to risk sacrificing their current relationship because of his confession. In fact, he didn't think that he deserved Yaya after neglecting her.

* * *

"Kuukai?" Yaya called out.

Kuukai's eyes widened and turned around, "Yaya? What're you doing at this time?"

"Yaya couldn't sleep, Yaya isn't used to the bed here and Yaya didn't want to disturb Rima-tan." Yaya explained and walked towards Kuukai. Yaya didn't even bother changing out of her pajamas.

"I see."

"So why is Kuukai out so late?" Yaya asked.

"Same. I couldn't sleep." Kuukai explained.

Yaya giggled, "So Kuukai also misses his bed?"

"Not really, it's just something that has been on my mind."

Yaya blinked, "On your mind? What is it? Is it troubling you? Maybe you could tell Yaya so Yaya can help fix it. Is it about school? Or are you still angry that we're cheering for you just because of this trip?"

"Nope." Kuukai replied before looking at her straight in the eyes. "Say Yaya, are you angry that I haven't been paying attention to you during your time at elementary school?" Kuukai asked.

"Yaya was a little angry but now Kuukai spends lots of time with Yaya." Yaya replied.

"Sorry…"

Yaya smiled, "Don't worry. Yaya is not that petty." Yaya reassured.

"No, sorry." Kuukai said, pulling Yaya into a hug. "I'm just…sorry." He couldn't tell her about it. About how he had neglected her. How he had made her feel so…painful when he was with Amu or Utau. How he selfishly loved her despite not being there for her.

"Kuukai?" Yaya blinked, confused as to why she herself is starting to tear up as well.

* * *

So how was it? I wanna know! Please REVIEW!


	8. My feelings and confession

Sorry for the long wait but Guilty of ignorance is finally finished! And there's a new fic too, True love is closer than you think. Please do read it. Anyway not only have I finished Guilty of Ignorance, A to Z KuukaixYaya oneshots and uploaded a new fic, I have also thrown in a video of KukaixYaya as a bonus for those who have stuck with me from the beginning. Don't worry, those who supported me counts too ;D

The link to my youtube is at my profile or you can go to http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v = O _ 4WnfC7fOk

My first video so I can't promise that it's good xD Please comment on it too~

**RimaBalaBalance: They may not share a room doesn't mean they didn't sleep together xD **

**screamattheskyx3: I'll continue to have my inspiration for the sake of my reviewers! -eyes burning with flames- **

**XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX: Of course they are going to confess. Please enjoy!**

**strawberries410: Hehe thanks and you'll find out in this chapter ;D**

**Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi: Hmm, no matter how much I think, it isn't that bad xD Ah, dense Kuukai.**

**Lulu De Rushe: Thanks! ;D**

**sakura240: Both of them never once lost feelings for each other. Well, maybe Yaya at a short point of time ;D Sorry if Rima is acting OCC but I just love Rima and Yaya's friendship.**

**kichisaburo: Hehe, yeah. Thanks a lot too ;D Sad, I wish Kuukai would play with Yaya more. I'm a huge fan of this pairing too xD**

**Chika Hoshi: Hmm, maybe the new fic it won't be as OCC or cheesy as this...I hope.**

**I do not own Shugo chara**

* * *

After that, Kuukai and Yaya went outside. There isn't anyone since all of them are sleeping and the walls inside the resort are soundproof. Besides, the view is better when it is nighttime and they felt lucky to be able to see it. Though the both of them never thought about the viewing rather than something both of them wanted to get off from their chest.

"…Ne Kuukai, why were you…sorry?" Yaya asked.

"…I felt that I've neglected you. I'm always paying attention more towards Hinamori and Utau despite us being longer friends. I was able to be there for them every time but wasn't for you in your worst moment. I wished I could turn back time." Kuukai replied.

Yaya looked away, "I lied. The last time we talked about this, I said that I was depressed because you weren't with me. But, I remembered that I wasn't only depressed. I hated you very much and wanted to ignore you the next time we meet." Yaya admitted.

"…" Kuukai stood in silence, if Yaya wasn't using her normal way of speeches; it means that she is being especially serious.

"I wanted to break all ties I have with you…but then, I realized that I was just being childish. I never thought of the fact that you weren't there for me is because you didn't know about it. And so, I did many things. I threw away all the things you've given me, deleted your phone number and threw away our pictures." Yaya continued, "But by the time I realized it, it was too late."

"It's okay, we can still take pictures together and I can still buy for you presents." Kuukai attempted a smile.

"I-It won't be the same." Yaya sniffed.

"What are you talking about? What's done is done right? Besides, for not being by your side at that time, we deserved that." Kuukai pointed out.

Yaya laughed a little but the tears haven't stopped falling, "You're one to talk."

"Yeah. I was jealous that Kairi was the one with you." Kuukai admitted, "It really piss me off how much he cared for you, it's almost like he's in love with you."

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed." Kuukai exclaimed, "It was so obvious. That kid is in love with you. Damn, you're really oblivious."

Yaya huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Me? Oblivious?" She said in indignant. "You're one to talk. You've never noticed that Yaya liked you! To make it worse, you dated Utau. Look who's oblivious now." Yaya pointed out.

"What about now?" Kuukai asked, "Do you still like me now?"

"Humph, you've no right to ask me that." Yaya folded her arms and looked away.

"You're right, I don't have the right. I should've realized this sooner. If I did, the situation won't be as messed up already. Ever since we found out, I've never once thought that I would deserve to be with you." Kuukai admitted.

"Idiot. You're only thinking about yourself, then what about me? Do you know how much it hurts when you dated someone? And now it hurts even more when you said that you don't deserve to be with me despite how much you want to." Yaya said, tears falling again.

Kuukai was taken aback, "But I thought that you didn't like me anymore."

Yaya launched herself onto Kuukai. "Kuukai is an idiot! Do you think I would take something like this so lightly that I will disappear so easily? I have always thought that you've liked other better girls than me. I never thought that you would like me too."

"I-I didn't know that."

"Stupid! You want everything to be spelled out for you? Didn't I make it clear already that I like you? Why are you still so oblivious? Even I've already know that you liked me from the few last sentences!"

"Sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Yaya growled.

Kuukai blinked, "Well…because I'm oblivious?"

"Never mind…" Yaya sighed and gave up.

"And because I've hurt you without knowing it." Kuukai whispered, pulling Yaya closer and rested his chin on her head.

* * *

In the morning, the group found Kuukai and Yaya sleeping outside. To be specific, Kuukai is sitting on the floor, back against the wall with Yaya in his lap. Kuukai's chin is rested on Yaya's head while her head against Kuukai's chest. It was such a cute moment that Rima took out her phone to take pictures. Alas, the flash woke them up.

"Uhh…? What time is it?" Yaya groaned.

"And I was having such a good sleep too." Kuukai rubbed his eyes.

The rest of them just waited for them to finally realize their position. After a few minutes of groaning, they finally did. And what did they do?

"AAAAAAHHH!" Kuukai and Yaya shouted and scrambled away from each other as far as possible.

"Are the both of you that freaky?" Ikuto asked sarcastically, "Nice reactions by the way." He smirked.

"Wh-What am I doing here?" Kuukai asked.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "The soccer freak has amnesia."

"U-U-Uh Y-Yaya I-I-is-" Yaya stuttered.

"And now the baby has hyperventilation." Ikuto said in amusement.

Utau rolled her eyes, "Calm down you two. Obviously the both of you must've sneaked out in the middle of the night to talk then end up sleeping with each other on the floor. Either that or someone put the both of you together." Utau pointed out.

How did she know so much?

Kuukai and Yaya blushed, it's true, the both of them had sneaked out and talked but then unknowingly fell asleep. But the weird thing is that, they don't remember sleeping in THAT position. So it means… Nagihiko and Rima are looking away by the way.

"Yaya is still tired." Yaya yawned.

"Me too, I'm going to sleep now." Kuukai and Yaya attempted to go back to their rooms.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going to sleep while we enjoy the day at the beach." Utau said, pulling on their collar. "If the both of you wants to sleep, do it there. There is no way anyone will be in the resort while we play."

"Help!" Kuukai and Yaya reached out for their friends.

Nagihiko smiled nervously, "I'll be there with you later."

"Humph." Kairi pushed up his glasses.

"See you later, Souma-kun." Tadase smiled.

"Heh, same." Ikuto smirked.

"See you there, Yaya." Amu waved.

"Bye, bye." Rima said.

-x-

After getting pulled by Utau to the changing room, the couple begrudgingly changed into their swimming wears. Kuukai is wearing a black and green swimming pants while Yaya wore a pink frilly top and the same pink under. Utau had recommended this since Yaya has a flat chest.

"Yaya still wants to sleep." Yaya complained as the girls made they way to the boys.

"You can sleep with Kuukai as much as you want later." Rima said.

Kukai, having heard Rima's sentence, blushed along with Yaya. Not only because of Rima's sentence but also what Yaya is wearing. Although it's a frilly bikini, it doesn't change the fact that it is a two-piece. And that's reason enough for Kuukai to blush.

"I-I'm going to take a nap." Kuukai declared, walking to the beach chair.

"Oh no, you don't." Utau pulled him, "You're not sleeping until you play and that goes for the little sister too."

Yaya pouted, "Yaya never knew she would be whining about playing…"

"Slave driver." Kukai muttered.

"What was that?" Utau's eyes shone, "Don't you dare talk back to your Onee-san."

Kuukai blinked, "My Onee-san? Since when you've become my Onee-san?"

"Since I'm older than you of course." Utau declared proudly, "And this Onee-san knows that you and Yaya are dying to sleep together so I'm trying to get you two to play as much as you want together first before sleeping."

Kuukai blushed, "Yaya and I are tired, Utau!"

"It's Onee-san." Utau corrected, stomping on his foot.

"My foot!"

"Call me Onee-san…" Utau pulled him closer, "NOW!"

"O-Onee-san…"

Utau smiled, "Good, now play with Yaya and remember to save me some pictures." Utau threw him towards Yaya, resulting both of them falling to the ground with Kuukai on Yaya. "Oops."

"Don't 'oops' me!" Kuukai yelled, shaking his fist.

"Come on, Ikuto~ Let's play too~" Utau pulled on Ikuto's arm and ran away.

"Umm…Kuukai…Yaya's chest hurts." Yaya reminded.

Kuukai blushed and immediately jumped up, "Sorry Yaya." Kuukai reached out his hand for Yaya to take it.

And she did.

"Yaya is kind of tired of Kuukai saying sorry." Yaya teased, using Kuukai's hand to hoist herself up. "Sometimes, Yaya doesn't want Kuukai to be sorry for the things he did. Even if it seems wrong." Yaya grinned.

"Okay Yaya, what did Utau teach you when you were changing?" Kuukai asked with a blush.

"Utau-chii said that Yaya has to flirt with Kuukai." Yaya replied.

Kuukai groaned, "That Utau…"

"And Yaya asked Utau for tips. Utau-chii promised Yaya that she'd help Yaya make it work and Utau-chii was right!" Yaya grinned before frowning and looking at her chest. "Though Yaya's chest did hurt just now when Kuukai landed on Yaya's chest…"

Kuukai blushed, "I'm really sorry!"

"Aw, Kuukai doesn't have to apologize."

Kuukai blinked, "Why not?"

Yaya sighed and shook her head, "Never mind. Yaya is going to sleep." Yaya declared and head over to the beach chair.

"Hey Yaya! Why don't I have to apologize? Come on Yaya, tell me." Kuukai pleaded as he ran after Yaya.

-x-

And so, Kuukai and Yaya lay on the beach chair next to each other while the others are playing. Kuukai still didn't get why doesn't he have to apologize for what he did even though the reason is obvious that Yaya enjoyed it. Not that she would admit it out loud.

"Hey, Kuukai?" Yaya called out.

"Hmm?"

"You know…about yesterday's conversation? So…just to make sure…do you feel the same way now?" Yaya asked.

Kuukai chuckled, "I thought that I've already established that very clearly." Kuukai shifted over so he is lying sideways with his head propped on his palm. "My feelings for you won't change." Kuukai said firmly.

"But why won't Kuukai take Yaya as your girlfriend?" Yaya asked.

"…You know…I don't really deserve you." Kuukai admitted.

"Stupid Kuukai, Yaya has already told you that Yaya doesn't blame you at all now. And if you continue to ignore your feelings, Yaya would be hurt even more." Yaya said.

Kuukai blushed, "So…do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Yaya nodded shyly.

Kuukai grinned, "That's the best response I could ever get from you." Kuukai smiled and draped his free hand over Yaya's waist, pulling her towards him so that she is able to lie on his body.

"So, we're lovers now?" Yaya asked.

"Of course." Kuukai grinned, "Wouldn't want it other way."

Yaya giggled, "Yaya has been waiting for this for a long time."

"Sorry for the wait." Kuukai apologized and kissed Yaya's forehead. "I" he kissed Yaya's nose. "Love" her lips. "You."

"Kuukai…" Yaya moaned when Kuukai slipped his tongue inside Yaya, exploring every inch of her warm carven while his hands roamed her back but never low enough to touch her privates. Finally, they broke apart due to lack of air and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Yaya-" Kuukai was cut off when Yaya dove in for another searing kiss. Though Yaya wanted to explore Kuukai's carven this time, Kuukai wouldn't have that instead, he pushed back Yaya's tongue so that he is the one doing the exploring again.

Flash!

The couple looked towards the light and found the group standing a few feet away from them while Rima took pictures.

"Rima-tan!" Yaya blushed.

"For the memories." Rima said and closed her phone.

Amu smiled, "Congratulations Yaya."

"Heh, looks like you've been really enjoying yourself." Utau grinned.

Ikuto clapped, "Even an NC-21 movie flick can't compare to this."

"Well, good for you." Nagihiko smiled.

"Congratulations, Souma-kun." Tadase smiled.

"…" Kairi looked away, knew that he has already lost to the former Jack. All he could do now is to give them his blessings…quietly.

Kuukai rubbed the back of his head. "Took me long enough, huh."

"Damn right you are." Rima said, making a move to walk away.

"Wa-wait, Rima-tan! Delete the picture!" Yaya shouted.

Rima looked at her and took out her phone, showing the picture of the both of them kissing. "You mean this?"

"Yes!" Yaya shouted, cheeks burning red.

"No." Rima said and walked away.

"Rima-tan!" Yaya shouted and chased after her.

* * *

And finally, Guilty of Ignorance has come to the end! I hope you enjoyed this fic and before you forget...here's the Kukya video!

The link to my youtube is at my profile or you can go to http: / / www. youtube. com/ watch? v = O _ 4WnfC7fOk

My first video so I can't promise that it's good xD Please comment on it too~


End file.
